Piece of Mind
by kyung064
Summary: [NCT Jaehyun x Taeyong Jaeyong Johnten with chibi dream M!Preg] Taeyong adalah jackpot, bukan hanya wajah yang rupawan namun talentanya luar biasa, ia juga memiliki sifat yg baik. Hanya saja rumor2 itu menghambatnya di awal, tapi Jaehyun pemilik agensi tempat ia debut tidak percaya rumor itu. Jaehyun bisa membuat semua lebih baik. Tapi justru Jaehyun yang merusak semuanya kelak.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****Piece of Mind** **  
Cast:** **Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun , Mark Lee Minhyung, Lee Donghyuck(Haechan)  
** **Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: ****Angst, romance, NCT life!AU  
Warning: M!Preg** **  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

. . .

Menjadi seorang pemilik perusahaan terkenal tentulah impian kebanyakan orang, hanya perlu duduk, memimpin rapat penting, berkelana dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain, menandatangani berkas penting dan pundi-pundi uang akan mengalir ke dalam tabungan.

Bukankah di dunia ini pekerjaan yang paling menguntungkan adalah berbisnis? Hanya perlu keterampilan mengelola modal, kecakapan memimpin, dan mengatur keuangan. Ibaratnya seorang yang menjadi pemilik suatu bisnis adalah perantara, dan orang-orang yang ia pimpin yang akan mengerjakan semuanya.

Begitu pula dengan Jung Jaehyun, umurnya baru memasuki awal dua puluh satu tahun, dimana pria sebayanya masih memikirkan tentang kuliah atau bahkan bersenang-senang tapi Jaehyun sudah duduk di balik kursi direktur utama perusahaannya. Jabatan tertinggi sebagai pemilik perusahaan masih milik ayahnya, namun kini ayahnya sedikit demi sedikit menyuruh Jaehyun belajar menjadi pemimpin yang sesungguhnya.

Ah, ayahnya Jung Joonmyeon yang mewarisi sebuah agensi hiburan terbesar di Korea Selatan untuknya, JJ _entertainment_ yang sekarang sudah tidak hanya bergerak di bidang hiburan saja tapi merambah di bidang lain seperti rumah makan, pusat perbelanjaan, resort dan hotel, belum lagi dengan kantor di negara Jepang dan China.

Hampir setiap hari pemuda Korea mendaftar untuk bisa menjadi _trainee_ di JJ, karena tentu saja, bahkan seorang ibu-ibu umur lima puluh tahun masih saja kebanjiran jadwal syuting ketika menghafalkan naskah drama saja ia sudah kesusahan, karena ia berasal dari JJ, maka orang-orang tidak akan meragukannya. JJ seakan memiliki standar sendiri yang didewakan orang-orang seperti bakat—tentu saja—, yang juga ditunjang oleh wajah rupawan, kemampuan tak terduga lain, ditambah oleh promosi yang besar-besaran yang akan menjamin artis di dalamnya akan populer dalam waktu singkat.

Jaehyun sendiri menganggap dirinya sedang memainkan boneka, ia hanya perlu mengayunkan talinya dan boneka di bawahnya akan bergerak sesuai arah yang ia tuju. Semudah itu, ia akan mendapatkan semua hal yang ia inginkan jika ia meminta, memecat siapapun yang tak ia sukai, ataupun mendatangkan dan mempekerjakan siapapun yang ia sukai.

Termasuk salah satu artis terbarunya..

Tim pencari bakat JJ menemukannya di jalan, sudah biasa sebenarnya, JJ merekrut orang melalui banyak jalur, ada jalur orang terdekat, jalur audisi, jalur perlombaan, dan yang paling aneh tentunya perekrutan di jalan. Biasanya yang dipilih di jalan itu orang yang memang sudah dibuntuti sejak jauh hari karena berbakat, atau yang dibuntuti karena wajah rupawannya. Jangan ragukan JJ, mereka punya alat untuk mengukur bagaimana bentuk wajah seseorang dalam sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, jadi mereka pasti akan mendapatkan bibit unggul.

Tapi yang kali ini sepertinya tim pencari bakat JJ sedang kejatuhan double keuntungan, yang kali ini.. berbakat sekaligus rupawan. Wajah yang tak mungkin setiap hari akan kau temui, wajah yang seharusnya hanya merupakan khayalan, tapi menjadi nyata. Dan dibalik wajahnya itu tersimpan sejuta bakat terpendam.

Dengan berbinar Jaehyun menyuruh timnya menyelidiki kehidupan 'orang temuannya' itu dan sesegera mungkin membawanya ke perusahaan. Dan beberapa hari kemudian, orang tersebut resmi menginjakkan kakinya di JJ, ingat, Jaehyun selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau bukan?

Namun tentu saja, dibalik kesempurnaan selalu ada luka buruk yang mengikuti. Situs agensi sempat _down_ beberapa saat akibat berita akan didebutkannya sosok rupawan bernama asli Lee Taeyong tersebut, kabar secara simpang siur datang dan mengungkapkan betapa buruk sifat Taeyong, bahwa lelaki itu merupakan anak bermasalah, penipu, kriminal, dan lain sebagainya.

Anehnya, tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ketika JJ memiliki artis yang bermasalah, kali ini JJ melindunginya, melindungi Taeyong. Bukan, ini bukan semata karena bakat ataupun wajah rupawan lelaki itu, ini karena tim penyelidik JJ yang sudah bekerja dari jauh hari telah mengorek info sedalam-dalamnya mengenai Taeyong. Benar jika Taeyong merupakan anak yang sedikit nakal di masa lampau, namun mengenai kriminal itu tidak benar. Mana mungkin di negara Korea yang taat pada hukum seorang kriminal yang bukan anak pejabat atau anak orang kaya akan dilindungi? Pasti ia sudah dijebloskan ke penjara dari jauh hari.

Itulah yang membuat Jaehyun mempertahankan Taeyong, wajah datar yang seolah-olah selalu berekspresi sinis itu hanya diam ketika ia dihadapkan dengan Jaehyun. Sepertinya pemuda itu pasrah karirnya akan berakhir bahkan sebelum ia debut. Tidak sadar bahwa bos tempat ia bekerja itu punya pemikiran lain terhadapnya.

Taeyong tahu harinya akan datang juga, ia benar-benar bertemu dengan pemimpin perusahaannya. Ia yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan menari dan hanya sempat mengusap wajah dengan handuk kecil diperintahkan untuk menemui Jaehyun di ruangannya, dan dia tidak sadar bahwa bosnya itu ternyata sebaya—bahkan lebih muda darinya.

"Duduklah," suaranya berat, namun sedikit lembut. Dengan kaku Taeyong duduk berhadapan dengan Jaehyun sambil menunduk.

Berita-berita itu sudah menyebar dimana-mana, menyebabkan ia menjadi trend di berbagai situs, kebencian, olokan, hinaan, Taeyong sudah kebal dengan semua itu. "Kau tahu bukan mengapa aku memanggilmu kesini?" meski secara umur Taeyong lebih tua darinya, tapi saat ini posisi Jaehyun adalah sebagai bos, jadi ia berbicara dengan sedikit santai, sementara lawan bicaranya tampak sedikit menciut.

Pemutusan kontrak pasti akan datang padanya, pikir Taeyong.

"Mengapa kau diam saja Taeyong? Apa kau takut?" lelah bersikap datar dan menyembunyikan perasaan kalutnya, Taeyong mengangguk, sungguh, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa rumor yang hampir delapan puluh persen lebih itu salah jadi menyerangnya begini?

Suasana hening sejenak, Jaehyun menegakkan duduknya kembali, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melepasmu Taeyong, kau berhak untuk debut. Dan aku tentu tidak akan mempertahankanmu bila terbukti salah, bila aku mengambil langkah demikian, maka aku tahu kau tidak melakukan semua hal yang mereka tuduhkan."

Pemuda itu mendongak, mata bulat indah mempesonanya menatap Jaehyun dengan ragu. "T—Tapi _seonsaengnim.._ " Jaehyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku begitu, cukup Jaehyun saja. Aku tidak setua ayahku untuk dipanggil begitu,"

"Jaehyun- _ssi.._ "

"Terserah," Jaehyun jengkel, sepertinya Taeyong itu tipe-tipe orang yang kelewat taat pada aturan. Dia pastilah anak baik-baik karena _trainee_ lain tampaknya cukup mudah berbaur dengannya. Lihat saja Doyoung, Taeil, Hansol, bahkan yang berasal dari luar negeri seperti Winwin dan Yuta. "Kau masih bisa melanjutkan latihanmu disini sampai aku menentukan tanggal debutmu, jadi jangan khawatir dan fokus saja pada latihanmu, masalah itu serahkan pada perusahaan saja."

Untuk sesaat Taeyong akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, "Namun Taeyong, kau perlu melakukan beberapa hal. Yang paling utama adalah minta maaf, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana netizen bertindak. Meski kau tak sepenuhnya salah, mereka pasti takkan mudah percaya begitu saja, kita tidak bisa membuat _image_ mu menjadi tak bersalah karena mereka pasti mengira semua hanya manipulasi, biarkan mereka sadar dengan sendirinya. Memang sepertinya tidak adil menyuruhmu minta maaf—"

"Saya akan melakukannya, Jaehyun- _ssi._ Apapun itu saya juga bersalah.. tidak akan mudah bagi mereka untuk menyukai saya, dan saya berterima kasih atas kesempatan kedua untuk tetap berada di JJ, saya berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

Jaehyun cukup terkesima atas keteguhan hati dan kesungguhan yang dimiliki Taeyong, rasanya jarang ada orang yang sudah dihempaskan ke posisi terbawah hidupnya masih punya semangat yang membara seperti ini. Dan apapula itu? Berusaha lebih baik? Dia bahkan sudah sangat baik saat ini, berusaha lebih baik yang bagaimana lagi?

Tiba-tiba, Jaehyun ingat dengan sebuah proyek film layar lebar yang ditawarkan seorang penulis naskah ternama didampingi produser handal yang sempat ia tunda. Masalahnya, film itu membutuhkan aktor utama seorang mafia yang masih muda namun memiliki ekspresi tak terbaca dan karakter lembut yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai mafia. Jaehyun memutuskan menundanya karena ia tidak yakin ia punya kandidat yang cocok untuk peran tersebut.

Bawahannya sudah mengusulkan nama-nama _idol_ maupun aktor yang berpotensi memainkan tersebut namun Jaehyun selalu menolaknya, Chanyeol terlalu ramah untuk dijadikan peran mafia—meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa— tapi selain terlalu ramah Chanyeol juga sedang syuting drama yang waktunya jelas lebih lama Jaehyun tidak ingin mempekerjakan seseorang diluar batas kemampuannya, sementara Sehun dia lebih pantas untuk peran _oppa_ tampan dalam drama, begitu pula dengan Kim Jongin yang sepertinya lebih pantas beradegan sedih mengharu biru daripada jadi mafia.

Apakah mungkin.. Taeyong adalah sosok yang pantas? Karena lihat ekspresi datarnya, mata mengintimidasinya, gayanya yang irit berbicara, tapi ternyata pemuda itu punya sisi lembut dalam dirinya.

Mungkin.. ia bisa mendiskusikan hal tersebut dengan Taeyong lebih dalam nanti.

. . .

Satu tahun lebih beberapa bulan—hampir genap menuju dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak debutnya Taeyong secara resmi, perlahan-lahan meski masih banyak kecaman yang datang padanya ternyata publik mulai mengakui bakat Taeyong. Anak itu punya seribu talenta yang belum terasah dengan benar di balik badan kecilnya.

Jaehyun bisa saja mengirimnya ke berbagai acara untuk promosi, karena demi Tuhan apa sih yang dia tidak bisa? Menari adalah hidupnya maka itu yang utama, kemudian _rap_ dia bahkan punya potensi untuk pergi ke _Show Me the Money_ namun Jaehyun tidak akan pernah mengizinkan artisnya pergi ke acara _sampah_ penuh kontroversi seperti itu, menulis lirik juga tidak perlu diragukan lagi ia memainkan kata-katanya dengan baik bahkan selalu punya arti terpendam yang sangat bagus, dan ia juga bisa memproduseri album mereka—NCT adalah nama grup dimana Taeyong debut— dan bahkan ia menjalankan kepercayaan sebagai _leader_ dengan baik.

Benar-benar sebuah _jackpot._

Belum lagi kemampuan memasaknya, harusnya ia bisa mengirim ke acara sekelas _master chef_ khusus idol yang sedang melejit sekarang. Dan ia juga sedang dalam masa promosi film bertajuk Mafia yang dibicarakan Jaehyun tempo hari. Awalnya Taeyong tentu menolak, ia merasa tidak percaya diri dan tidak enak dengan _trainee_ maupun senior lain. Ia hanya orang baru tapi sudah dipercayakan banyak hal, itu seperti memakan porsi temannya yang lain. Tapi Jaehyun tentu dengan segala kekuasaannya mampu menyakinkan Taeyong untuk menerima tawaran film itu.

Dari sanalah berawal mereka menjadi sedikit lebih dekat, Jaehyun bahkan sebenarnya mempersilahkan Taeyong memanggilnya dengan nama saja dan ia juga ingin memanggil Taeyong dengan sebutan lebih akrab seperti ' _hyung_ ' atau 'Taeyongie' atau yang lain. Namun sepertinya Taeyong bersikeras menjunjung tinggil kesopanan jadi mereka seperti sekedar teman bertukar pikiran saja.

Beruntung JJ memberikan kelas akting pada _trainee_ nya selama masa pelatihan, dan tentu saja seorang dengan bakat berlimpah seperti Taeyong pasti mampu melakukannya dengan baik. Aktingnya sebagai mafia dinilai sangat cocok, faktor wajah tentunya yang paling mendukung. Dan sifat misteriusnya, seolah tersimpan seribu rahasia di baliknya, iya rahasia itu adalah bakat dan sifat-sifat baik Taeyong yang tentu berbeda dengan tuduhan orang-orang.

Dan suksesnya akting Taeyong sebagai mafia membuahkan hasil berupa banyak tawaran film maupun drama yang datang untuknya, dan Jaehyun tentunya yang menentukan sendiri film atau drama apa yang kiranya cocok untuk artisnya tersebut.

Belum genap dua tahun debut Taeyong sudah terlibat dalam 5 proyek, film Mafia sebagai debutnya, satu film komedi sebagai peran pendukung, satu drama anak sekolah sebagai peran pendukung, drama fantasi sebagai peran pendukung, dan satu webdrama sebagai koki muda dengan ia sebagai pemeran utamanya.

Jaehyun menikmatinya—menikmati ketenaran Taeyong, ia rasa ia benar-benar berhasil mempromosikan artisnya itu dan merubah pandangan publik mengenai artisnya. Tentu saja semakin tenar Taeyong maka akan semakin sukses pula agensinya. Tapi tenang saja, Jaehyun adalah pemimpin yang adil, ia mengirim Hansol ke acara _dance,_ Taeil dan Doyoung ke acara menyanyi seperti _king of masked singer_ dan _immortal songs,_ Yuta ke acara olahraga dan _variety shows_ , serta Winwin ke beberapa _variety shows_ lainnya, ia juga memasukkan Kun member baru yang berbakat dengan jumlah penggemar membludak di negara asalnya China. Untuk artis yang terdahulu jangan ditanya, ia juga memberi waktu mereka promosi seperti yang seharusnya, jadi ia tak terlihat terlalu membuat Taeyong mencolok.

Rasanya seolah memiliki sebuah boneka _puppet,_ Jaehyun yang menentukan _genre_ film apa saja yang bisa diterima Taeyong. Dan meskipun Taeyong sudah menerima macam-macam _genre,_ Jaehyun tetap tidak akan pernah mengizinkan pemuda itu melakukan adegan dewasa. Ya, meskipun Taeyong sendiri sebenarnya kan sudah cukup umur, tapi tidak—rasanya aneh sekali. Adegan ciuman boleh, namun adegan dewasa adalah pantangan besar. Ia benar-benar turun tangan sendiri, padahal biasanya ia hanya menentukan apakah ia setuju atau tidak pada sebuah proyek, bagian penjadwalan dan bagian lain yang akan mengaturnya. Entahlah, Jaehyun juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Mungkin karena Taeyong spesial? Atau karena pemuda itu butuh perlindungan karena rumor buruknya? Atau mungkin keduanya?

. . .

Taeyong duduk menyendiri di sudut ruang latihan, lampunya gelap karena sengaja ia matikan. Ia bisa saja mengunci ruang latihan dari dalam karena ia sudah menulis di buku peminjaman ruang latihan, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Peluh masih menetes akibat tubuh yang terlalu ia paksakan untuk menari dan menari tanpa ingat berapa jam yang telah ia habiskan.

Di depannya sebuah kain pel lengkap dengan ember berisi air kotor dengan aroma apel tergeletak begitu saja. Sebuah kebiasaan yang aneh namun entah mengapa selalu berhasil mengusir kepenatan yang menyesaknya.

Bila orang lain memilih berjalan-jalan, liburan, bersantai di rumah sebagai _healing time_ mereka, maka _healing time_ ala Taeyong adalah seperti ini—latihan berjam-jam, menari, dan membersihkan ruang latihan. Karakter sekaligus phobia kuman miliknya tentu saja membuatnya selalu senang untuk bersih-bersih. Sekaligus meringankan tugas tukang bersih-bersih di perusahaan juga bukan?

Tapi kali ini, Taeyong merasa semuanya belum cukup. Ruang latihan sudah bersih, begitupula dengan dirinya yang hampir tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Tapi hatinya masih sesak, ia masih merasa penat menyelimutinya. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Taeyong jauh lebih rapuh dari beberapa orang, figur wajahnya membuat orang-orang salah menilai. Mereka tak sadar Taeyong sudah kenyang dengan segala perkataan buruk, tapi meski sudah terlalu terbiasa rasanya juga selalu sama seperti pertama kali ketika mendengar cacian-cacian itu, seolah ada beberapa pedang yang menusuknya secara bersamaan tepat di jantungnya.

Ia juga merasa tertekan, merasa tidak pantas dengan apa yang ia terima sekarang. Ia rasa promosi untuknya terlalu berlebih dimana teman-temannya yang bahkan belum bisa debut sangat menginginkan hal tersebut, tapi Taeyong yang harusnya hanya memiliki posisi sebagai penari malah dapat yang berkali lipat. Apalagi jabatan sebagai seorang _leader,_ seolah-olah beban sebesar gunung ditimpakan ke kedua bahu kecilnya. Astaga. Tapi memang siapa dia bisa menolak perintah atasannya?

Jadi Taeyong akan duduk sambil menangis sepanjang malam, sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengambil kesempatan orang lain, menggumamkan ratusan kata maaf yang selama ini hanya tertahan di dalam benaknya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, biasanya ia takut gelap dan takut hantu, namun kali ini biarlah semuanya terjadi. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Ya.. semuanya sempurna sampai pintu ruang latihan itu terbuka dan seseorang—eh dua orang masuk dan menyalakan lampunya. Taeyong berjengit sedikit karena cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan dan ia berjanji lain kali ia akan mengunci pintunya sebelum ia latihan.

"Tuhkan apa kataku dia disini, _tokki!_ " seseorang akhirnya bersuara dengan bahasa Korea yang meski masih sarat dengan logat Osaka tapi lancar dan mudah dimengerti, Taeyong duduk di sudut yang paling pojok tertutup oleh _speaker_ besar, ya seandainya kakinya tidak mengintip sedikit tentu tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hei Nakamoto! Lepas sepatumu, kau tidak lihat ruangan ini sangat-sangat bersih apa? Masa kau mengotorinya dengan sepatu penuh lumpur milikmu itu?" kali ini yang memiliki suara lebih cempreng menyusul.

Taeyong buru-buru menghapus lelehan air mata di wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, ia mengatur ekspresinya sebaik mungkin. "Taeyong, mengapa kau tidak kembali ke _dorm?_ Besok kan libur tidak ada jadwal," Yuta lebih dulu duduk di hadapannya, Taeyong menimang apa ia harus jujur? Tapi ia sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah. "Iya _hyung,_ kami menyusul _hyung_ karena kami mau jalan-jalan malam ke sungai Han, bagaimana? Terdengar menarik bukan?" bahkan Doyoung yang sering bercanda dengannya kini sedang tersenyum manis.

"A—ah, kalian pergi duluan saja, aku masih ingin berlatih." Bohong, Taeyong bahkan rasanya tidak punya energi cukup untuk sekedar menari selama satu menit. Yuta mendengus kasar, ciri khasnya sebagai lelaki yang katanya jantan. "Enak saja, yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah. Ayooo kapan lagi kita keluar dengan bebas tanpa jadwal padat semenjak kita debut Tae?"

Dan Taeyong tidak bisa berkata tidak ketika dua teman satu grupnya itu menariknya keluar, lagipula ia tidak punya tenaga cukup untuk melawan mereka.

Benar saja diluar Hansol, Taeil, dan Winwin sudah menunggu, sementara Kun—member baru mereka—absen hari ini karena ada pemotretan di China. Mereka memutuskan naik bis malam sampai daerah sungai Han dan berjalan kaki mengitari sungai itu. Merasa tak ada _manager_ yang menemani dan mengatur jadwal diet mereka, mereka pergi ke sebuah _convenience store_ yang buka 24 jam. Sudah jam 2 dini hari, tentu saja sepi dan tak banyak yang mengenali mereka.

Keenamnya duduk di bangku taman yang letaknya agak tertutup, untung sedang musim panas, dinginnya malam tidak terlalu menyengat jadi mereka hanya perlu memakai kaos tipis dilengkapi sebuah jaket untuk penyamaran. "Tae, akhir-akhir ini, kami lihat kau menjauh dari kami. Ada apa?" Taeil, sebagai member paling tua dan merasa bertanggung jawab memilih buka suara pertama kali.

Taeyong yang menyeruput ramennya hampir tersedak kuah ramen, "A—Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" tanyanya takut-takut. Hansol, yang duduk di sebelahnya memiringkan badan, "Taeyong kita bukan teman dalam hitungan hari, tapi tahun. Kau boleh jadi _leader,_ tapi aku dan Taeil lebih tua daripada dirimu. Kau terus-menerus menutup diri Tae, apa kau tidak percaya pada kami?"

Taeyong menggeleng kuat, "Bukan begitu aku hanya—"

"Ingin tampil kuat di hadapan yang lain? Atau ingin menjadi sempurna? Kau itu sudah sempurna Tae, dan jangan sok kuat. Kalau lantai ruang latihan bersih ditambah mata sembabmu maka kau pasti punya waktu yang buruk, jangan mengelak!" Yuta menambahi ucapan _hyung-hyung_ nya.

Dan akhirnya, untuk pertama kali Taeyong menyuarakan pikirannya. Mencoba terbuka, meski masih banyak pula yang ia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia meminta teman-temannya tak membuka masa lalunya lebih jauh, ia terlalu malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyuarakan kata maaf yang tertahan, maaf karena punya masa lalu buruk dan membuat debut NCT sedikit kacau, maaf karena merebut posisi teman-temannya, maaf karena debut main film dan promosi lebih banyak, maaf karena tidak bisa jadi pemimpin grup yang baik, dan maaf-maaf lainnya.

Dan untuk pertama kali pula, Taeyong menangis di depan teman-temannya. Menangis untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, menangis sampai kepalanya pening dan matanya lebih berat lagi. Tapi setelah itu, rasanya lega, jadi Taeyong tidak menyesal.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?! _Hyung,_ kami tahu rumor tentangmu itu tidak benar, jangan meminta maaf lagi. Dan kau tidak mengacaukan NCT, astaga, jadi apa kami tanpamu? Aku tidak tahu dibalik sifatmu yang kadang-kadang menyebalkan karena selalu mengerjaiku kau itu tidak percaya diri sekali. Justru kau dan segala bakatmu menyelamatkan kami _hyung,_ karena lagumu kami bisa bernyanyi di panggung, karena lirikmu penggemar tersentuh, karena koreomu kami punya tarian yang bagus untuk ditampilkan, dan karena filmmu kami dikenal." Omel Doyoung yang diakhiri dengan kata-kata manis.

"Lagipula.. mungkin bos punya alasan sendiri mengapa ia banyak mempromosikanmu, tapi lihat? Kami juga punya porsi sendiri dan aktivitas lain. Kalau tidak juga aku tidak akan menobatkan diriku jadi artis tersibuk karena aku sering sekali jadi MC dan pergi ke acara menyanyi, benar kan?" tambah Doyoung lagi, dihadiahi pukulan di belakang kepala oleh Taeil karena melantur kemana-mana.

Winwin, _maknae_ mereka yang sedari tadi diam juga menatapnya. " _Hyung_ adalah orang baik, makanya _hyung_ dapat hasil yang baik pula." Ia masih terbata-bata dengan bahasa Koreanya, anak polos yang seperti adik sendiri bagi Taeyong itu memang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana karena Winwin merasa Taeyong begitu perhatian dan membuatnya nyaman di antara yang lain.

Taeil mengangguk, "Itu dia maksudku Tae, kau tidak merampas jatah orang lain. Kami harusnya berterima kasih padamu, dan jangan pernah berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Kami mendukungmu, selalu. Jangan menyembunyikan dirimu lagi oke?"

Dan Taeyong tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk. "Mungkin bos tertarik padamu Tae mengingat banyaknya waktu kau dipanggil keruangannya." Canda Yuta, membuat Taeyong mendelik. "Enak saja! Aku hanya bicara hal-hal mengenai pekerjaan dengannya bukannya—"

"Duh! Habiskan makanan kalian baru berbicara lagi," kali ini Hansol yang mulai kesal, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Sepertinya Taeyong menemukan metode _healing time_ yang baru.

Ternyata, memang inilah keuntungan punya teman dekat yang akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama-sama dengan kita, berbagi atap, berbagi kisah. Bisa jadi mereka bahkan mungkin sama istimewanya dengan keluarga kandung yang mereka tinggalkan di rumah untuk mengejar mimpi.

. . .

Desisan daging yang bertemu dengan pemanggang disambut sorak-sorak bahagia tujuh pemuda yang baru saja memenangkan _first win_ mereka untuk promosi kali ini, Taeil member paling tua yang bertanggung jawab dengan daging itu tampak santai saja membolak-balik dagingnya.

Mereka dapat hadiah dari perusahaan untuk menghabiskan makan malam mewah dengan menu jutaan Won di restauran BBQ terkemuka di Seoul. Selama menggunakan uang perusahaan mereka tidak akan protes sih, mau habis dua ekor sapi juga tidak masalah.

Kun yang baru aktif di Korea lagi menceritakan pengalamannya bekerja sama dengan senior mereka Yixing yang juga merupakan istri dari pemilik JJ alias Jung Joonmyeon. Ternyata senior Zhang sama baiknya seperti di layar kaca. Bibit unggul yang menghasilkan keturunan yang unggul pula, Jung Jaehyun.

Sementara Kun masih bercerita sesekali disertai kalimat-kalimat mandarin yang hanya dimengerti Winwin, Doyoung menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Taeyong. Sepertinya pemimpin grupnya itu terlalu fokus dengan cemilan cokelat di tangannya—Taeyong tidak makan malam yang berat seperti nasi, dia lebih suka kue cokelat—. " _Hyung,_ ponselmu bergetar terus daritadi." Tunjuk Doyoung dengan sumpitnya.

Benar saja, Iphone model terbarunya itu menandakan panggilan masuk, Taeyong mengenali nama kontak tersebut dengan baik. Sesegera mungkin ia menjauh dari tempat makan dan mengangkat telepon di ruangan yang lebih tertutup, ia memilih dekat kamar mandi. " _Yeobboseyyo sajangnim?_ " sapanya sopan.

" _Dimana kau Taeyong?_ " suara Jaehyun terdengar aneh di balik panggilan, musik menggema terlalu keras. "Saya ada di rumah makan bersama member lain, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aneh, biasanya Jaehyun tidak menghubunginya semalam ini. Maksudnya ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, memang sih semenjak debut jam sepuluh malam itu masih terlalu awal untuk dikatakan larut malam, tapi tetap saja. " _Bisakah kau menemuiku di Exodus? Kukirimkan alamatnya sekarang,"_

Dengan bingung Taeyong membiarkan Jaehyun mematikan panggilannya lebih awal, tapi sebuah tanda tanya besar tetap terbayang di pikirannya. Ada apa coba? Sebuah _pop up_ notifikasi muncul, berupa alamat yang dimaksud oleh Jaehyun. Taeyong membuka peta digital dan menyadari tempat apa Exodus itu, itu adalah sebuah klub malam, klub malam eksklusif yang sebenarnya masih ada keterkaitan hubungan usaha dengan JJ. Pantas saja Jaehyun mengiriminya sebuah kode, mungkin Taeyong membutuhkan kode itu untuk masuk kesana.

Tapi.. untuk apa Jaehyun memintanya bertemu di sebuah klub malam?

 **TBC**

Delete/Lanjut?

Sebenarnya ini prolog part yang dibagi jadi dua part karena lebih dari 20 halaman astaga aku mabok:( emm maaf untuk ff ff lain aku sedang bingung melanjutkannya, pokoknya harus Markhyuck yang rollercoaster jadi dulu baru aku lanjutin yang lain. Tapi.. ini menghantuiku, pokoknya ini M!Preg dan sapa hayo yang hamil(?) wkwk. Nantikan kelanjutan kisahnya XD prolog kedua insyaallah aku post senin/selasa, tungguin ya^^ dan sepertinya ff ini selesai dalam lima chapter.

Soooo **Review**?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****Piece of Mind** **  
Cast:** **Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun , Mark Lee Minhyung, Lee Donghyuck(Haechan)  
** **Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: ****Angst, romance, NCT life!AU  
Warning: M!Preg** **  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

. . .

Ia menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku mantel dan melangkah menemui teman-temannya lagi, dilihatnya Yuta dan Hansol sudah berlomba siapa yang paling kuat minum Soju. Benar-benar tidak menjaga _image_ sama sekali di publik, untung saja manajer kali ini ikut bersama mereka jadi ada yang menyetir mobil dan menggiring mereka yang mabuk pulang.

" _Hyung,_ terlihat buru-buru, mau kemana?" tanya Winwin penasaran, Taeyong menampilkan seulas senyum tipis. "Ada urusan dengan _sajangnim_ sebentar Sicheng-ah, ah manajer _hyung_ aku izin tidak ikut acara ini ya."

Manajer mereka yang sebenarnya tampan seperti idola itu mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah Tae, hanya hati-hati. Ini sudah mulai masuk musim dingin, dan besok siang kalian ada syuting CF jadi usahakan pulang ke _dorm_ ya. Ah sebentar, kupesankan taksi dulu."

Taeyong mengikutinya keluar, membiarkan manajer menemaninya memesan taksi dan ia menunjukkan alamat yang diberikan Jaehyun pada sang sopir. Hanya butuh sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai ke alamat yang ia tuju, lampu berwarna hijau temaram bertuliskan Exodus itu menyambutnya. Seperti kata mesin pencarian tadi, Exodus adalah klub eksklusif, dari depan tampak seperti restauran bintang lima sama sekali tidak mencerminkan suasana hiruk pikuk sebuah klub malam.

Sebelum Taeyong ingat betapa keras musik yang didengarnya lewat telepon tadi, ia menunjukkan kode yang diberikan Jaehyun dan sang penjaga langsung mempersilahkannya masuk tanpa banyak bicara, padahal ia kira akan ditarik uang untuk membership atau bagaimana.

Matanya menjelajahi ruangan, syukurlah tidak ada adegan tak senonoh yang harus dilihatnya. Kebanyakan malah orang-orang dengan pakaian rapi seperti mantel dan jas atau gaun mewah sedang berdiskusi serius sepertinya, kecuali yang menari-nari di lantai dansa. Penjaga diluar tadi bilang ia harus naik ke lantai dua, jadi ia menapakkan kakinya di setiap anak tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dua.

Tidak susah menemukan Jaehyun, di lantai dua pengunjung lebih sedikit. Dan meski memunggunginya, aura Jaehyun yang penuh kharisma seolah mendominasi ruangan. Bosnya itu duduk di sofa berwarna abu-abu dengan santai, " _Sajangnim,_ " panggilnya. Jaehyun menoleh, "Oh, kau sudah datang. Duduklah,"

Ia duduk di hadapan Jaehyun, sebelum Jaehyun memanggil pelayan. Karena masih kenyang Taeyong hanya memesan jus jeruk saja, ia bukan penggemar alkohol jadi kadar ketahanan alkoholnya sangat rendah. "Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini Taeyong, dan selamat atas kemenangan kalian,"

" _Animnida,_ terima kasih, semua juga berkat anda." Yang kali ini Taeyong bersungguh-sungguh, makanya dia tidak pernah ketinggalan menyebut nama 'Jung Jaehyun dan Jung Joonmyeon _seonsaengnim_ ' dalam setiap pidato kemenangannya.

Setelah jus jeruk Taeyong sampai, Jaehyun membeberkan beberapa map dengan isi berbeda di meja yang diletakkan di antara mereka. Nampaknya Taeyong baru menyadari sedari tadi ekspresi Jaehyun nampak sangat tegang. "Ini.. apa _sajangnim_?" tanyanya bingung.

Jaehyun mendesahkan nafas panjang, belakangan ini, sebenarnya JJ tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Memang masalah hiburannya termanajemen dengan baik, namun untuk masalah lainnya tidak. Jaehyun bahkan harus menekan kerugiannya di sektor pariwisata karena gagal memenangkan tender dengan perusahaan lain mengenai sebuah tempat yang rencananya akan dijadikan JJ sebagai hotel wisata di daerah Osaka Jepang.

Kerugiannya sangatlah banyak, pasalnya pihak JJ sudah menentukan usaha jangka panjang dan hasil yang mereka dapat dari sana. Mereka juga sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan daerah itu, namun sepertinya benar-benar kalah saing dengan perusahaan sebelah yang ada koneksi orang dalamnya. Masalah itu, Jaehyun tak mau membahasnya lagi.

Yang di depannya ini, adalah permintaan kontrak dari agensi sebelah yang rencananya ingin membeli kontrak Taeyong. JJ tidak menerapkan kontrak seumur hidup, agensi membebaskan artisnya untuk memilih memperbarui kontrak setiap lima tahun sekali atau meninggalkan agensi. Dan karena karir Taeyong yang semakin gemilang dimana ia masih menginjak masa keemasannya sebagai _rookie_ yang segera akan beralih sebagai senior apalagi ditambah kasusnya yang telah bersih jelas banyak yang menginginkannya.

Masalahnya yang kali ini menginginkan bukan agensi biasa, agensi Big3 saingan JJ, yaitu YJ _ent._ Memiliki nama yang hampir mirip pula. Entah alasan apa mereka menginginkan seseorang yang telah debut untuk debut kembali di agensi mereka. Masalahnya adalah, Taeyong merupakan _money maker_ terbaik saat ini yang dimiliki JJ bersaing dengan Chanyeol dan Doyoung. Dan Jaehyun butuh meningkatkan kinerja mereka untuk menutupi kerugiannya di sektor lain.

Kalau kontraknya dibeli, bisa-bisa penggemar Taeyong beralih ke agensi lain dan meninggalkan JJ. Jaehyun belum memiliki rencana mendebutkan grup baru dan ia juga belum menemukan yang seistimewa Taeyong, jadi mana mungkin ia akan melepasnya? Tapi YJ terus menerornya tanpa henti, ia juga sudah ditawari biaya dua kali lipat untuk membeli kontrak Taeyong. Dan sebagai pemimpin yang baik, ia berjanji akan membicarakannya dengan Taeyong sendiri.

Sebenarnya ada cara lain yang bisa membantunya untuk mendapatkan penghasilan besar dari Taeyong yaitu menerima tawaran film, drama, dan iklan. Sebenarnya untuk drama Taeyong sedang syuting sebuah drama sekarang dan posisinya jadi _second lead_ jadi menjanjikan, untuk iklan sendiri sudah banyak bersama NCT, masalahnya untuk film.. kebanyakan tawaran yang datang pasti menginginkan adegan dewasa di dalamnya, sudah berapa kali Jaehyun bilang ia tidak suka Taeyong melakukannya! Baiklah, memang ia mengizinkan Park Chanyeol melakukan adegan dewasa, bahkan Sehun yang umurnya hanya berbeda sedikit dengan Taeyong. Tapi masalahnya.. entahlah Jaehyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengungkapkan alasannya.

Taeyong yang telah selesai membuka-buka banyaknya map di hadapannya bingung, " _Sajangnim.._ anda tidak berencana menyuruh saya untuk meninggalkan NCT bukan?" tanyanya takut-takut. Ekspresi Jaehyun terkejut namun ia buru-buru menampilkan ekspresi yang lebih lembut, "Tidak, tentu tidak Taeyong. Aku tidak memiliki rencana untuk menjualmu ke agensi lain, apalagi untuk meninggalkan NCT."

Sepertinya pemuda itu nampak lega, biar bagaimana Taeyong sudah merasa bangga dan nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia tidak menginginkan promosi di luar negeri, tidak menginginkan agensi lebih baik yang membayarnya lebih banyak, baginya JJ dan NCT sudah seperti sebuah rumah untuk kembali. Ia meninggalkan keluarganya yang membencinya akibat rumor jahat itu bukan tanpa alasan, Taeyong tidak berencana kembali sebelum ia benar-benar berhasil dan membuat orangtuanya kembali bangga padanya. Jadi, kalau ia sudah sejauh ini dan senyaman ini maka ia tidak ingin kembali menjalani pahitnya debut lagi, apalagi di tempat asing.

Dan mengenai adegan dewasa itu.. astaga bahkan Taeyong baru mendapat ciuman pertamanya ketika syuting masa ia harus beradegan seperti itu pula? Meski ia tidak mendapat restu orangtuanya sepenuhnya menjadi artis, meski keluarganya juga membencinya karena rumor itu, tapi Taeyong tahu orangtuanya masih menyayanginya, orangtuanya masih diam-diam menonton ia tampil di layar kaca. Kalau mereka tahu Taeyong beradegan yang tidak-tidak, maka Taeyong akan menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Taeyong.. apa kau dapat memilih salah satu di antara keduanya? Aku tidak memaksa, hanya aku berjanji membicarakan kontrak-kontrak ini padamu. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi perusahaan tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, perusahaan akan bergantung padamu,"

Mata Taeyong membulat, tadi Jaehyun berkata tidak akan menyuruhnya meninggalkan NCT tapi dia malah membahas kalau perusahaan tidak baik-baik saja. Pasti Jaehyun sedang sangat frustrasi saat ini sampai-sampai membicarakan 'bagian dalam' perusahaan ke artisnya yang seharusnya tidak punya hak untuk tahu apa-apa. Tapi dua pilihan itu sama sekali tidak ada yang bagus, memangnya dia bisa memilih?

Mudah saja bagi orang lain untuk melakukan adegan dewasa dalam film, tapi Taeyong punya batasan sendiri. Keluarganya juga tidak menyukai ia jadi liar makanya keinginannya jadi artis selalu ditentang bahkan sampai sekarang, belum lagi netizen.. dirinya yang menjadi peran baik saja dikecam habis-habisan bagaimana beradegan seperti itu?

" _S—Sajangnim,_ saya tidak yakin bisa memilih. Apakah.. apakah tidak ada jalan lain? Anda sendiri mengizinkan saya untuk tidak melakukan adegan yang tidak saya inginkan," ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jaehyun dengan memohon.

Untuk sesaat, Jaehyun seolah tenggelam dalam mata besar indah yang memberinya tatapan polos itu. Mata itu.. selalu menjadi bagian favorit Jaehyun, mata itu pula yang membuat Jaehyun terkejut dan meminta bagian pencarian bakatnya untuk mendapatkan Taeyong ketika pertama kali ia melihat wajahnya. Astaga, Jaehyun baru sadar Taeyong benar-benar seindah _itu,_ benar-benar tidak bisa diungkap dengan kata-kata. Pantas saja, ada beberapa dokter operasi plastik yang secara ilegal menggunakan wajah Taeyong sebagai ikon mereka.

Mana mampu Jaehyun menolaknya? Ketika bangkit dari dalamnya tatapan mata itu saja dia tidak mampu.

Tapi.. membiarkan Taeyong tidak memilih berarti membiarkan perusahaannya selangkah lebih jatuh. Astaga, Jaehyun bisa gila, ini adalah perusahaan yang dibangun ayahnya dari nol, tidak mungkin karena ketololannya mengurus dan karena kelembutannya ia membiarkan perusahaan ini hancur. Ayahnya saja tidak ia beritahu kalau JJ sedang dalam masa sulit. Tapi memaksa Taeyong juga jadi hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan, ia sadar ia sudah terlalu lama mempergunakan Taeyong sebagai _money maker_ nya, sebagai bonekanya.. bahkan ia seolah buta dengan Taeyong yang kelelahan dan bahkan sampai menggunakan jalur infus untuk nutrisinya.

Jaehyun meneguk Whiskey dengan alkohol tinggi di depannya, membiarkan rasa panas menggigit lidahnya. Ia butuh alkohol di saat-saat seperti ini. "Entahlah Taeyong, aku juga tidak tahu.." jawabnya lirih, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, tiba-tiba Taeyong seolah ada banyak di hadapannya.

" _Sajangnim,_ saya akan menerima apapun selain film tersebut. Saya akan berusaha lebih keras, saya akan membantu anda namun tidak dengan keluar dari NCT dan JJ serta melakukan adegan itu." Janji Taeyong, tanpa sengaja jemari lentik Taeyong meremas lengan Jaehyun, niatnya menguatkan tapi Jaehyun yang sedang dalam kondisi mabuk menangkapnya sebagai hal lain.

"Selain itu _sajangnim,_ Winwin.. sebenarnya Winwin juga ingin melakukan promosi di China seperti Kun. Penggemarnya juga mulai sama banyaknya seperti Kun, dan dia berbakat di akting. Anda mungkin perlu memberinya kesempatan," saran Taeyong, ia sadar ia mungkin sudah kelewat batas dengan mencampuri urusan perusahaannya. Tapi sebenarnya ia benar-benar ingin memberi saran, sayang sekali Winwin yang dari China hanya diberi kesempatan promosi di Korea sementara ia sangat digilai disana karena sifat _lovely boy_ nya.

Beberapa saat hening, Taeyong baru sadar dengan kondisi Jaehyun yang sepertinya sedang tidak bisa diajak berdiskusi. Sepertinya bosnya itu benar-benar tertekan, ia bahkan tidak berhenti menuangkan Whiskeynya ke gelas padahal ia sudah sangat tidak fokus. Cairan berwarna kuning itu tumpah keluar gelas dan membasahi beberapa kontrak kerja akibat Jaehyun yang sudah mabuk. " _Sajangnim,_ anda harus berhenti minum. Anda selalu menyetir sendiri bukan?"

Dengan takut-takut Taeyong menarik gelas dan botol minuman beralkohol itu dari bosnya. Jaehyun tidak melawan, ia menyandar di sofa dan meregangkan ikatan dasinya. Taeyong menoleh, tak terasa sudah tengah malam tepat. " _Sajangnim,_ anda harus segera pulang." Lagi-lagi Taeyong berkata, namun ia yakin bahwa Jaehyun pasti tidak mampu menyetir. Tapi tidak mungkin bukan ia tertahan di klub semalaman bersama sang bos? " _Sajangnim? Sajangnim?_ " panggilnya, ia menggoyang badan Jaehyun tapi sosok itu malah terkulai lemah.

"Ya ampun.. kenapa bisa begini?"

Sebenarnya Taeyong tahu alamat bosnya itu, ia tinggal sendiri terpisah dari orangtuanya di apartemen mewah di daerah Gangnam—semua artis sepertinya tahu karena Jaehyun pernah menggelar pesta disana— hanya saja ia tidak lancar menyetir, ia takut mengendarai mobil sebenarnya, dan hanya pernah belajar karena tuntutan peran serta untuk ikut ujian mengemudi. "Tapi kalau aku tidak mengantarnya, mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya di klub?"

Akhirnya dengan beberapa pertimbangan, Taeyong mengemasi map-map bosnya, memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas berwarna hitam. Ia juga menemukan kunci mobil bosnya di dalam tas tersebut, dengan setengah tertatih Taeyong mengalungkan lengan Jaehyun ke lehernya dan memapahnya keluar. Sedikit susah sebenarnya akibat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Taeyong mendudukkan Jaehyun di kursi penumpang dan memasang sabuk pengamannya, ia berdoa semoga saja ia tidak melakukan kesalahan ketika menyetir nantinya. Perlahan ia menginjak pedal gas dan mulai mengemudi ke apartemen bosnya. Sepertinya Jaehyun tidak benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya karena ia bisa membuka kancing jasnya sendiri. Jaehyun juga nampaknya menyadari kalau ia ada di dalam mobil yang bergerak.

"..Kau bilang kau takut mengemudi?"

"Saya belajar untuk syuting film mafia itu _sajangnim,_ dan saya harus bertanggungjawab membawa anda pulang." Jaehyun terkekeh geli, "Kau benar-benar melakukan segalanya dengan baik Taeyong, meski itu di atas kemampuanmu,"

Taeyong menghentikan mobilnya di depan lobi, meminta bantuan _valet_ untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia buru-buru membantu Jaehyun keluar dari mobil dan merangkulkan lengan Jaehyun ke lehernya kembali, beruntunglah apartemen Jaehyun memang sepi sehingga tidak akan menjadi perhatian banyak orang.

Keduanya memasuki _elevator_ dan bersandar di dinding, sampai Taeyong menyadari wajah Jaehyun kelewat dekat dengannya. " _Sajangnim?_ " panggilnya bingung, pasalnya Jaehyun sudah bernafas di dekat telinganya. "Kau harum sekali, Taeyongie.. seperti vanilla," suara Jaehyun melantur, mata Taeyong membelalak. Ia tahu Jaehyun mabuk tapi tidak tahu kalau seperti ini ketika mabuk.

" _Sajangnim_ maaf tapi—ah— _ahn.._ " Taeyong mengumpat, ia tidak tahu sebuah kecupan di perpotongan lehernya mampu membuatnya menjerit seperti pelacur begitu. "Berhenti memanggilku _sajangnim,_ panggil aku Jaehyun, Taeyongie sayang."

Hal itu membuat Taeyong yakin seratus persen kalau Jaehyun benar-benar mabuk, mungkin ada baiknya ia cepat-cepat membawa Jaehyun ke kamarnya lalu pulang. Sampai di pintu kamarnya, Taeyong memegang sebelah telapak tangan Jaehyun dan menempelkannya ke sensor pintu. Akhirnya ia bisa juga mendudukkan badan Jaehyun di ranjang apartemen luasnya.

" _Sajangnim,_ saya pulang dulu. Besok kita bisa membahas yang tadi lagi," ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, berniat segera pulang, namun yang terjadi malah di luar bayangannya. Jaehyun menarik badan Taeyong hingga yang lebih kecil terjatuh ke kasur dan buru-buru menindihnya, kedua kaki Jaehyun terbuka di sisi badan Taeyong, mengunci pergerakan lelaki di bawahnya.

Jaehyun juga membuka jas serta kemejanya dengan kasar, membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Mempertontonkan badan putih pucat miliknya yang dilengkapi dengan otot perut dan dada yang bagus akibat olahraga yang ditekuninya. " _Sajangnim,_ anda mau apa?" tanya Taeyong dengan seluruh badan gemetar karena takut.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan malah melayang ke pipinya, membuat Taeyong terkejut akibat rasa sakit yang menggigit. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Jaehyun."

Taeyong tidak habis pikir mengapa mabuk mampu membuat orang seperti ini, ia yakin Jaehyun tidak mungkin menyukainya, dan apabila mereka melakukannya tanpa perasaan lantas apa bedanya dengan pelacur di luar sana? Apa bedanya dengan memperagakan adegan dewasa di film? Setidaknya adegan dewasa di film hanya adegan semata, sementara ini.. ini adalah kenyataan.

Jadi dengan sekuat tenaga Taeyong mendorong dada Jaehyun, menyingkirkan yang lebih tinggi dari atas tubuhnya. Ia berniat lari, keluar, kabur kemana saja asal tidak berada di dalam ruangan yang sama. Biar Jaehyun lebih kuat, ia masih sama-sama laki-laki, ia pasti bisa melawan Jaehyun. " _Sajangnim,_ anda benar-benar sedang tidak sadar."

Sayangnya Taeyong kalah cepat, Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu menarik belakang mantelnya dan menghempaskannya kembali ke ranjang. "Aku tahu," gumam Jaehyun tidak perduli, "Lagipula.. tenang saja, aku akan membayarmu. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal bila harus melepaskanmu setelah ini karena aku sudah menandaimu Taeyongie.."

Jaehyun mencengkram kedua pergelangan Taeyong di atas kepalanya hanya dengan sebelah tangan, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa meronta kembali. Ia menundukkan badannya dan mencium bibir lelaki manis itu kasar, sepertinya ia telah gelap oleh hawa nafsunya sendiri.

Entah bagaimana mereka sudah berakhir tanpa pakaian, dengan Jaehyun yang sudah menekuk kaki Taeyong ke atas. " _Sajangnim.._ Jaehyun! Jangan!" pekik Taeyong panik, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan, dan Jaehyun memanfaatkan momen itu dengan baik. Jaehyun mengurut kejantanannya dan mendekatkannya dengan lubang Taeyong, membuat sang empunya memekik kesakitan.

" _I'll fuck you hard and good untill you will not remember your own name baby,_ " bisik Jaehyun dengan suara rendahnya di telinga Taeyong kemudian menjilat bibirTaeyong kembali sebelum melumatnya paksa.

Bohong jika Taeyong bilang ia tidak teransang, ia tidak menikmatinya tapi tubuhnya bereaksi dengan terbalik. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, jelas tubuhnya akan sensitif karena terkejut. Jadi Taeyong memejamkan matanya, tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi, ini neraka, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa kabur.

Dan setelah itu—

"Ahhkkk! S—sakit.."

Jaehyun menyeringai, ia berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya ke anal Taeyong tanpa persiapan yang cukup dan langsung menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Deritan kasur mengalun keras, Taeyong rasanya ingin mati karena sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan. " _Fuck you're too tight baby,_ "

Tentu saja! Dia bahkan tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman ketika berakting, Jaehyun saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Ya Tuhan.. Taeyong harap ini akan segera berakhir..

. . .

Getar ponsel Taeyong sampai ke indra pendengarnya, badannya terasa remuk. Ia membuka mata dan menyadari ia tak mengenakan apapun. Taeyong hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Di luar sepertinya masih gelap, matahari belum terbit rupanya.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan menyadari manajernya telah menghubunginya belasan kali. Taeyong bangkit dengan gerakan pelan, bagian bawah tubuhnya seolah mati rasa saking sakitnya. Ia menatap nanar pada punggung putih seseorang yang membelakanginya, dan juga bajunya yang tidak lagi berbentuk sempurna. Sisa bekas percintaannya juga masih baru saja mengering di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, Taeyong ingin muntah.

Dengan sedikit lancang ia membuka lemari Jaehyun, memutuskan meminjam salah satu pakaian dari sana. Semuanya kebanyakan kemeja dan jas, tapi Taeyong berhasil menemukan _hoodie_ abu-abu disana. _Hoodie_ tersebut terasa sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya, pemuda Lee itu juga mengenakan celana berbahan _jeans_ nya kembali. Ia meringis karena bahan celana itu melukai pantatnya yang sepertinya lecet.

Setelah merapikan diri, Taeyong mengendap-endap melangkah keluar kamar dan memandangi Jaehyun tanpa ekspresi. " _Annyeonghigaseyo, sajangnim_." Gumamnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen tersebut. Ia merapatkan _hoodie_ Jaehyun sebagai penyamaran dan mencoba berlagak seperti penghuni apartemen lain.

Beruntung ada taksi yang sudah beroperasi, ia menghubungi manajer lewat pesan singkat dan berbohong kalau tadi malam ia tidur di rumah saudara. Taeyong juga mengendap-endap masuk ke _dorm_ nya, syukurlah karena ia adalah _leader_ ia diberikan kamar seorang diri. Jadi Taeyong bisa mandi lama sambil membersihkan dirinya berulang kali, ia menggosok kulitnya sampai memerah, berusaha menghapus semua jejak yang ditinggalkan Jaehyun.

Mungkin ia yang terlalu lama mandi atau mungkin ia terlalu trauma, Taeyong malah jatuh demam ketika ia bangun dari tidur.

Doyoung yang membangunkannya berteriak-teriak panik, masalahnya mereka harus siap untuk _schedule_ selanjutnya tapi badan Taeyong malah panas seperti terbakar saja. Taeyong memandangi Doyoung yang sudah berteriak random seperti 'Taeyong _hyung_ sakit' atau 'Kita butuh rumah sakit' namun Taeyong hanya menggeleng.

Sampai manajer _hyung_ datang ke kamarnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Taeyong jadi orang yang tidak profesional. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia mangkir dari _schedule_ yang telah ditetapkan.

Yang tidak Taeyong sadari adalah.. semalam ia diikuti oleh wartawan mulai keluar dari klub bersama Jaehyun, dan beritanya sudah siap diluncurkan.

. . .

Sinar matahari masuk melalui cela-cela gorden kamar seorang lelaki yang sedang terbaring di ranjangnya, disusul dengan nada alarm yang silih berganti. Pemilik kamar itu membuka mata perlahan, namun pusing seolah menyergapnya. " _Damn,_ pasti aku _hangover._ " Makinya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu duduk dengan sedikit cepat, kemudian terkejut ketika selimut yang ia pakai melorot dan menampilkan badan polosnya. Gawat, pasti terjadi sesuatu semalam, gumamnya dalam hati.

Ketika ia berusaha mengingat, kepalanya malah bertalu-talu seolah dipukuli dengan palu. Jadi ia buru-buru menuju ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ketika ia membasuh wajah di depan cermin, barulah Jaehyun mengingat potongan-potongan yang terjadi semalam. Termasuk jeritan kesakitan Taeyong ketika ia mencumbu—ralat memperkosanya.

" _Holy shittt!_ " makinya lagi, ia tidak tahu setan mana yang merasukinya hingga ia melakukan hal gila seperti semalam. Selama ini.. selama ini ia tidak punya ketertarikan seksual pada Taeyong lantas mengapa ia melakukannya? Jaehyun buru-buru mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya, ia mengerang betapa berantakannya kamar tidurnya dan juga robekan baju Taeyong serta kancingnya yang menggelinding kemana-mana.

Dengan asal Jaehyun menyambar kemeja biru laut dan celana kainnya, ia mengenakan mantel putih dan melangkah keluar kamar. Tak lupa ia menghubungi asistennya untuk membersihkan kekacauan di kamarnya.

Ia berdoa semoga saja Taeyong tidak menamparnya dan yang lebih buruk.. melaporkannya ke polisi. Ia menekan tombol _elevator_ ke lantai dasar dengan kasar dan langsung keluar begitu pintunya terbuka. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju lobi dengan cepat, sebelum ia menyadari mengapa begitu banyak wartawan di lobi apartemennya.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi.. wartawan itu langsung menyerbunya begitu ia keluar, sampai-sampai satpam apartemen tidak mampu menghalau mereka lagi.

" _Benarkah anda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Lee Taeyong?"_

 _"Jadi selama ini Lee Taeyong dapat perlakuan khusus dan posisi leader karena ia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan anda?"_

 _"Jaehyun-ssi! Mohon jawab kami! Berikan kepastian hubungan kalian?"_

 _"Atau Taeyong-ssi menggoda anda?"_

 _"Dimana Lee Taeyong? Apa ia masih ada di apartemen anda?"_

Apa lagi ini?! Tidak cukupkah dengan kepalanya yang masih pusing karena _hangover_ yang belum tuntas?

Sebuah poster diarahkan padanya, itu jelas fotonya semalam dengan Taeyong yang keluar dari klub. Taeyong tampaknya merangkulkan lengan Jaehyun ke lehernya, sebenarnya pasti karena memapah Jaehyun yang mabuk, tapi foto itu seolah-olah membuat seperti Jaehyun merangkul Taeyong penuh kasih. 'Sialan.' Maki Jaehyun dalam hati.

Beruntung mobilnya sampai di hadapannya setelah sang _vallet_ yang sepertinya peka dengan kejadian seperti ini, Jaehyun langsung memacu mobilnya ke perusahaan. Kejadian seperti ini.. jauh diluar perkiraan Taeyong, apa-apaan ini? Belum juga masalah yang kemarin selesai, bisa makin terpuruk perusahaannya.

Dan benar saja, di luar kantor berdiri puluhan wartawan. Sampai Jaehyun harus lewat jalan rahasia untuk masuk. Dan diperparah dengan ayahnya yang sudah berdiri di dalam ruangan kerjanya. "Jaehyun!"

"A—Ayah.. aku.. aku bisa jelaskan,"

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal bodoh?!" Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali meminta maaf, siap kalau ayahnya menghajarnya saat itu juga. Tapi.. Joonmyeon malah menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon, "Bereskan kekacauan ini, sesegera mungkin."

Begitu ayahnya selesai berbicara lewat telpon Jaehyun duduk di hadapan ayahnya, "Ayah aku.. minta maaf. Itu benar Lee Taeyong yang bersamaku semalam, tapi kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, gambar itu dimanipulasi. Aku mabuk dan Taeyong memapahku, ia mengantarku ke apartemen. Aku.. aku sedang memiliki masalah, karena kegagalanku mempertahankan daerah di Osaka itu,"

Jaehyun saat ini mencoba jujur pada ayahnya—tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya, bagian ia memperkosa Taeyong tak mungkin ia ceritakan. Joonmyeon memijit kepalanya, "Mengapa kau tidak berkata pada ayah dan malah pergi mabuk bersama artismu?!" Jaehyun menunduk, "Aku membahas masalah kontraknya ayah, Taeyong adalah yang paling terkenal di JJ. Aku tak sengaja malah kelewatan dan mabuk sambil bercerita dengannya,"

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Dia pasti menghadapi kejadian serupa denganmu, kalau berita itu tidak benar itu akan merugikannya. Bukankah kau bilang dia susah mengawali karirnya karena rumor buruk tentangnya? Sekarang pasti orang-orang mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak tentangnya,"

"Dan masalah Osaka itu.. harusnya kau bilang pada ayah, kita mencari jalan keluar bersama-sama. Ayah tahu karena tiba-tiba grafik perusahaan menurun," sang ayah nampaknya lelah dengan Jaehyun yang keras kepala, anak itu masih muda, dia mungkin masih gegabah dalam menangani masalah perusahaan. Joonmyeon tidak marah bila ia rugi besar, masih banyak hal yang bisa digunakan untuk menanganinya. Tapi.. berita ini memperkeruh suasana.

Syukurlah, ayah Jaehyun memang pintar dan bijaksana. Dan astaga ayahnya benar, ia bahkan tidak memikirkan dimana Taeyong, bagaimana dia menghadapi situasi ini, bagaimana bila orang-orang menjelekkannya kembali? "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu dimana dia ayah. Dia pulang setelah mengantarku,"

Lagi.. Jaehyun berbohong lagi.

"Hubungi saja manajernya Jae," saran ayahnya.

Jaehyun menghubungi manajer NCT dan dibalas dengan kepanikan manajer itu, mereka bilang beberapa sudah mendatangi _dorm_ NCT padahal Taeyong sedang sakit dan manajer tidak bisa menemaninya karena NCT sedang ada _schedule_.

'Sakit?' batin Jaehyun bingung, astaga ia pasti sudah kelewatan.

Beberapa menit kemudian manajer NCT datang, ia bilang wartawan sudah tidak ada di _dorm_ lagi. Tapi masalahnya, Taeyong kembali dihujat dimana-mana. Bahkan mereka bilang 'Sekali berkelakuan buruk maka ia tetap buruk selamanya' membuat Jaehyun geram. Orang-orang mudah sekali main hakim sendiri, padahal yang ini juga bukan salah Taeyong tapi kesalahannya.

Lagipula percuma meminta banyak pihak untuk menghapus berita itu, beritanya sudah muncul dimana-mana. Diperburuk dengan Taeyong yang sakit sehingga tidak bisa lekas memberi klarifikasi. Jadi Jaehyun menyuruh manajer pulang dan mengawasi Taeyong lalu menitipkan salam semoga artisnya itu cepat sembuh.

Dan Jaehyun baru sadar.. ia telah merusak kehidupan seseorang begitu ia menerima berbagai pembatalan kontrak yang menyangkut Taeyong.

Ya, ia memang bisa mendapatkan daerah Osaka itu kembali dengan bantuan ayahnya. Tapi Taeyong.. membangkitkan kepercayaan publik kembali takkan semudah itu.

Jaehyun merasa jadi orang paling bodoh di dunia saat ini.

. . .

Dua hari Taeyong tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, sebagai bos ia menghubungi ponselnya namun sepertinya dimatikan. Jaehyun tidak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana, kalau ia tiba-tiba menyusup ke dalam _dorm_ NCT jelas itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan kejadian semalam itu karena murni semuanya ia lakukan dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Manajer bilang Taeyong tidak ingin mengadakan klarifikasi, ia ingin menemui Jaehyun sendiri apabila ia telah sembuh. Namun sayangnya ia tidak kunjung melakukan hal itu. Situasi masih memanas, namun tidak sepanas kemarin, pihak Jaehyun mengonfirmasi bahwa Jaehyun memang mabuk dan Taeyong lah yang berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen.

Tapi beberapa media tidak percaya, mereka bilang pasti Jaehyun dan Taeyong melakukan sesuatu di apartemen. Terbukti karena Taeyong tak kunjung keluar setelah mengantar Jaehyun—tentu saja Jaehyun keburu menyerang Taeyong mana mungkin anak itu keluar. Dan juga mereka tidak tahu kapan Taeyong meninggalkan apartemen Jaehyun, jangan tanya Jaehyun dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Apalagi Taeyong tiba-tiba sakit dan meninggalkan jadwalnya, membuat kecurigaan mereka semakin besar saja.

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua ini kesalahannya tapi yang terkena dampak malah orang lain, hal ini tentunya mencoreng nama baik JJ maupun NCT.

Suara pintu diketuk kemudian dibuka mengejutkannya, itu sekretarisnya Seo Hyerin atau Herin. " _Sajangnim,_ Lee Taeyong ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Pemuda Jung yang kalut itu berniat mengusir Herin, ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini. Namun matanya membelalak, "Tunggu kau bilang siapa?" tanya Jaehyun lagi. "Lee Taeyong, saya akan memerintahkannya untuk kembali dan tidak mengganggu anda _sajangnim,_ "

"Tidak Herin, biarkan dia masuk."

Herin mengangguk kemudian berbalik keluar dan membawa masuk Lee Taeyong, ia berpamitan setelah bertanya apakah Jaehyun maupun Taeyong butuh sesuatu. Mata Jaehyun menatapi Taeyong dari atas ke bawah, benar, pemuda itu mengenakan syal. Pasti selain untuk penyamaran dan pelindung dari musim dingin syal itu untuk menutupi jejak yang ditinggalkan Jaehyun. Cara berjalannya aneh, apa Jaehyun memang sekasar itu? Atau Taeyong benar-benar tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya? Wajahnya pucat, jadi dia benar-benar sakit?

"Taeyong.. bagaimana kabarmu? Ah, duduklah."

Pemuda itu, masih manis seperti biasanya. Bibir kecilnya yang merah, wajah putihnya meski tak seputih milik Jaehyun, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat begitu cantik meski badannya terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya. "Seperti yang anda lihat _sajangnim,_ " Taeyong masih ramah seperti biasanya, padahal Jaehyun sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Jaehyun akan menyiramnya dengan air atau menamparnya saat itu juga.

"Hm kau—terlihat tidak baik Taeyong," jawab Jaehyun jujur. Memang, mana ada orang baik-baik saja yang seperti Taeyong begitu? "Mengenai kejadian malam itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ada wartawan. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya, aku.. aku—"

" _Sajangnim,_ bisakah kita tidak membahasnya lagi? Saya baik-baik saja, ini bukan kali pertama saya diserang rumor buruk bukan? Lagipula.. yang kali ini rumornya bukan sekedar rumor, itu benar saya ada disana," suara Taeyong melirih.

Jaehyun ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Taeyong menyerahkan sebuah map, Jaehyun mematung memperhatikan. "Saya minta maaf karena lagi-lagi mengacaukan segalanya, saya.. tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan lagi _sajangnim._ Saya tidak ingin tim saya dipandang buruk lagi, sudah cukup selama ini saya menyusahkan NCT dan JJ. Ini saya lakukan demi member dan perusahaan, saya ingin—"

Yang lebih muda memandangi lawan bicaranya dengan sedikit ekspresi tegang, ia takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Taeyong.

"—Saya ingin mengundurkan diri _sajangnim,_ ini, mohon tanda tangani pemberhentian kontraknya. Ah, anda jangan khawatir, saya akan membayar denda pembatalan kontraknya dengan penuh."

Mata Jaehyun membelalak seketika, dari semua hal yang ia bayangkan tidak terpikir bahwa Taeyong akan meninggalkan agensinya! Apalagi ini kan bukan murni kesalahan Taeyong! "Taeyong kau gila ya?! Ini bukan jalan keluar! Aku tidak perduli dengan dendanya, tapi ini bukan kesalahanmu, aku bisa membuat publik kembali percaya denganmu aku berjanji akan membersihkan _image_ mu aku akan membuat—"

"Tidak _sajangnim_! Ini bukan untuk saya, saya tidak lagi perduli apa kata mereka. Tapi apa yang saya lakukan adalah untuk agensi saya, untuk member-member saya. Mereka berusaha keras meraih penghargaan bukan untuk disatukan dalam tim yang memiliki _trouble maker_ seperti saya, karir mereka pasti juga terkena dampaknya. Orang-orang akan mencibir dan memukul rata bahwa mereka setipe dengan saya. Dan orang-orang akan meninggalkan JJ, merasa JJ bukanlah tempat yang baik lagi seperti dulu. Jadi sebelum semua hal itu terjadi lebih baik saya… sebagai pembawa masalahnya yang akan pergi,"

"Taeyong kau adalah orang yang berbakat, kau punya banyak hal. Akan sayang sekali bila kau berhenti, belum tentu agensi lain akan menampungmu." Taeyong menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak _sajangnim,_ saya akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Dan saya akan meninggalkan Seoul secepatnya, saya sudah mengecewakan banyak orang disini."

Taeyong berdiri lalu menyerahkan mapnya kembali ke arah Jaehyun, "Terima kasih atas segala dukungan anda, tanpa anda saya tidak mungkin sampai sejauh ini."

"Persetan! Berhenti menggunakan kalimat formal denganku Taeyong _hyung,_ kau.. aku sudah melakukan kesalahan terbesarku, disini harusnya aku yang bertanggungjawab bukannya dirimu."

Tapi pemuda Lee itu malah tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara formal lagi karena setelah ini tidak ada hubungan pekerjaan di antara kita. Tapi aku tetap menghormatimu.. Jung Jaehyun, jadi mari kita berjabat tangan dan kita akan melupakan yang pernah terjadi. Tolong buat memberku bersinar, gali kemampuan mereka, mereka punya banyak hal untuk ditampilkan. Buat aku tidak menyesal meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun memandangi tangan Taeyong, lalu malah menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Mungkin pelukan ini adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir kali, Jaehyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla Taeyong, berusaha menanamkannya di benaknya, bahwa orang sebaik dan sekuat ini pernah ia sakiti.. bahwa Taeyong tidak berhak mendapat kebencian yang ia terima sekarang. "Kau.. adalah salah satu dari yang terbaik yang pernah kami miliki Taeyong _hyung,_ semoga kau sukses."

Taeyong menarik diri dari pelukan bosnya dengan cepat meski Jaehyun sempat sedikit menahannya, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Masih sama sopannya seperti ketika ia baru saja menjadi _rookie._ " _Annyeonghigaseyo, sajangnim._ "

Membuat Jaehyun tersentak di tempat, ia seperti merasakan sebuah _déjà vu,_ namun.. entahlah mungkin itu perasaannya saja.

Dan begitu saja ia melepas Taeyong pergi.. tanpa sebuah kata maaf.

. . .

Hyunjoon _hyung,_ selaku manajer NCT yang paling baik selain MC Arui mengantar Taeyong ke bandara. Mereka mengenakan penyamaran dan sengaja pergi di penerbangan pertama pagi itu, bahkan sebelum matahari terbit, tentu saja sebagai salah satu upaya untuk menghindari penggemar dan wartawan.

Dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat Taeyong harus merapatkan mantelnya berulang kali, manajer pun merasa prihatin dan menggosok lengan Taeyong membantunya lebih hangat. "Tae, tiketmu masih ada padaku. Apa kau yakin?" Hyunjoon menatap anak didiknya itu sedih. "Kau tahu Doyoung dan Taeil tidak berhenti menangis sejak semalam,"

" _Hyung,_ berita kemunduranku akan dirilis pagi ini. Jadi mana mungkin aku kembali, lagipula _hyung_ semua ini kulakukan karena aku sayang pada mereka."

Lagi-lagi Hyunjoon menghela nafas pasrah, "Lantas dengan siapa kau akan tinggal disana? Kau bahkan belum memberitahuku," Taeyong tersenyum, lalu ia menunjukkan sebuah foto di ponselnya. Ada seorang laki-laki tampan dengan pembawaan _manly_ yang memiliki warna rambut berwarna cokelat serta figur wajah asing disana, "Ini temanku, dia yang akan mencarikanku tempat tinggal. Sebenarnya sudah ada sebuah apartemen yang ia tawarkan, dia orang Amerika yang sedang tinggal di Kanada karena pekerjaannya."

Manajer itu memperhatikan sosok tersebut, sepertinya sosok itu cukup baik. "Aku mengenalnya waktu SMP, dulu dia sempat bersekolah di Korea sebelum kembali lagi ke Amerika. Dia adalah orang baik _hyung,_ dia sahabatku. Ah, sebentar lagi aku harus masuk ke ruang tunggu, kemarikan koperku _hyung._ "

Taeyong mengambil alih kopernya, Hyunjoon merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan _sandwich_ yang sempat ia beli sebelum menjemput Taeyong. "Ini makanlah, perjalanan tiga belas jam pasti membosankan. Ini majalah untuk kau baca, ingat pemotretan grup terakhir kalian? Ternyata edisi majalahnya terbit kemarin. Dan ini.."

" _Dream catcher?_ " Taeyong terkekeh, manajer benar-benar memberikan benda untuk menangkap mimpi baik itu padanya. "Ya, masukkan ke dalam tasmu. Kau tidak tidur dengan baik akhir-akhir ini Tae, semoga kau mendapatkan tidur nyenyakmu nanti. Kita masih keluarga bukan? Jangan lupa menghubungi kami,"

Mendengar nasihat itu Taeyong memeluk manajernya, " _Ne hyung,_ terima kasih bantuanmu selama ini. Tetap menjadi _hyung_ terbaik NCT, sampai jumpa di lain waktu!"

Hyunjoon mengangguk, "Ya, sampai jumpa Tae. Kuharap setelah kau sedikit tenang kau akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku yakin kau tidak mungkin seperti ini," namun Taeyong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lelah.

Setelah mengurus beberapa urusan birokrasi akhirnya Taeyong benar-benar duduk di dalam pesawat, ia duduk di dekat jendela. Karena ia duduk di kursi tingkat VIP maka ia mendapat tempat duduk eksklusif sekaligus televisi di depannya, Taeyong tersenyum lemah begitu melihat video klip NCT diputar disana.

" _Goodbye_ Korea,"

Taeyong memejamkan matanya sejenak, merapatkan selimut dan berusaha tidur selama perjalanan. Ia akan memakan _sandwich_ nya nanti ketika jam makan siang, ia hanya butuh istirahat sekarang.

.

..

Harusnya masih pukul enam petang, tapi langit sudah gelap sepenuhnya seperti larut malam. Mungkin efek musim dingin, Taeyong berjengit, ia tidak tahu kalau di Kanada akan jauh lebih dingin daripada di Korea. Jadi ia menggeret kopernya dengan cepat, mencari sosok yang harus ia temukan.

Disini.. tak semua orang mengenalinya, disini ia bisa hidup selayaknya manusia normal dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di Korea. Mungkin Taeyong akan tinggal di Kanada selama satu tahun? Entahlah dia juga tidak yakin. Biarlah ia jadi pengecut karena melarikan diri dari masalah, tapi mungkin perlahan publik akan melupakan keberadaannya, dan Taeyong akan kembali kalau waktu itu telah datang.

Sosok tinggi berambut cokelat langsung menarik perhatian, sosok itu mengenakan mantel hitam panjang, celana _jeans_ , dan _sneakers_ merah. Beruntunglah bandara tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan semangat Taeyong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut. "Hai! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Sosok itu terkejut, "Hai _mate!_ Tak kusangka kau benar-benar datang kemari," sosok itu mengacak rambutnya, "Youngho! Berhenti mengacak rambutku aish kau ini.." yang dipanggil Youngho nyengir lebar. "Tidak kusangka kau hampir tidak bertumbuh Tae, kau bahkan kelihatan lebih kecil daripada di televisi."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya malas, dia tidak sependek itu, tapi beda cerita kalau dibandingkan dengan Youngho yang melebihi seratus delapan puluh lima senti. "Baiklah, kemarikan kopermu dan ayo segera pulang. Malam ini kau menginap dulu di tempatku baru besok menuju apartemen itu untuk berbenah," Taeyong mengangguk dan membiarkan Johnny—nama lain Youngho memimpin jalan ke tempat parkir mobil.

Sebenarnya ini kali pertama Taeyong menginjakkan kaki di Kanada, NCT belum pernah punya jadwal disini. Kalau Amerika Serikat sih sudah beberapa kali, tapi Kanada ini yang pertama kalinya. Dan sejujurnya Taeyong tidak cerita apa-apa mengenai kepindahannya ini, tapi Taeyong tahu kalau Youngho pasti sudah menyelidikinya. Youngho ini sekarang bekerja sebagai pimpinan utama sebuah perusahaan _broadcast_ memperluas milik ayahnya yang ada di Chicago. Jadi ada beberapa alasan kalau Youngho tahu mengenai dirinya yang seorang idol di Korea.

"Tae, sebelum kita benar-benar berangkat. Katakan padaku sekali lagi, kau tidak kabur bukan?" suaranya berubah serius, Youngho jadi menakutkan kalau seperti ini.

Percuma bohong, sahabatnya itu pasti tahu meski mereka selama bertahun-tahun hanya berhubungan melalui dunia maya. Tapi kabur.. tidak dia tidak kabur kan? Semua orang tahu kalau Taeyong akan meninggalkan Korea termasuk orangtuanya—meski Taeyong tidak tahu apa mereka perduli atau tidak. "Tidak, aku tidak kabur."

Untuk sesaat nampaknya Johnny tak benar-benar yakin akan hal tersebut, namun pemuda itu sepertinya tak ingin mengulik lebih dalam. "Ah, dan usahakan jangan terlalu sering memanggilku Youngho. Orang-orang mengenalku sebagai Johnny takutnya kau malah kesusahan,"

Taeyong tersenyum dan mengangguk, pasti akan menyenangkan, ia tak sabar menanti hari-harinya yang baru disini.

 **TBC**

 _"Wah, apartemennya bagus sekali, sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan! Kalau begitu, aku akan cari kerja setelah ini."_

 _"Kau bisa membantuku menjaga café sebenarnya,"_

 _"Youngho kau benar-benar sialan, aku tidak tahu selain anak pemilik perusahaan broadcast kau juga punya usaha dimana-mana."_

 _"Yea, kalau aku miskin aku tidak akan mau membantumu mate haha aku bercanda."_

 _._

 _.._

 _"Tae, kau nampak tidak sehat. Sebaiknya kau tidak bekerja hari ini,"_

 _"Ya ampun, aku baik-baik saja, Cuma pusing. Lagipula kantormu itu di seberang café ini, aku bisa minta bantuan padamu kan."_

 _"Youngho! Kau habis makan apa? Bau ikan.. aku.. huekk—"_

 _"Tae! Kau baik-baik saja? Ya! Jangan bercanda! Kita ke rumah sakit!"_

 _._

 _.._

 _"Selamat mr. Lee, anda benar-benar beruntung. Ini adalah kasus yang jarang, tapi memang anda positif hamil. Suami anda sepertinya juga sangat menyayangi anda,"_

 _"Dokter ini pasti.. pasti tidak nyata. Aku laki-laki dan.. dia bukan suamiku,"_

 _"Oh maaf, tapi ini benar-benar nyata tuan Lee."_

 _Beruntung.. semua orang bilang Taeyong beruntung tapi nyatanya? Ia tidak pernah menyangka, hubungan semalam yang tak sengaja itu akan berbuntut panjang seperti ini. Taeyong hamil, dan ia laki-laki, dan tentu saja dia tahu siapa ayahnya. Seperti Taeyong pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain saja._

 _._

 _.._

 _"Kau bisa menggugurkannya Tae, dokter memberimu selamat tapi bukan berarti itu tidak beresiko."_

 _"Aku juga ingin melakukannya Youngho! Tapi.. dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, akulah yang bersalah, dia makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak bersalah Youngho! Apa kau tega?"_

 _"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan di Korea? Jangan bilang.. ini ada hubungannya dengan rumor tersebut? Kau serius Tae?! Tak kusangka,"_

 _"Youngho.. aku mohon berhenti membahasnya, aku punya alasan sendiri. Tidak apa-apa jika kau memandangku jijik sekarang,"_

 _"Maafkan aku, aku akan membantumu. Anggap saja aku paman dari anakmu itu,"_

 _._

 _.._

 _"Jaehyun, perusahaan sudah kembali normal. Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu, tapi sepertinya kau masih sering gelisah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu?"_

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa ayah,"_

 _"Jaehyun.. ayah ingin kau berkenalan dengan anak teman ayah, dia seumuran denganmu dan cantik. Dia akan memimpin perusahaannya namun ia masih menempuh pendidikan, dia perempuan pasti perlu banyak bantuan. Bantulah dia,"_

 _"Ayah aku tidak suka dengan pembahasan ini,"_

 _"Jaehyun! Ini adalah cara terbaik, kau dicap sebagai gay yang suka main-main dengan sembarang pria. Dengan adanya perempuan baik-baik di sisimu kau pasti akan terbantu."_

 _"Terserah ayah saja."_

 _._

 _.._

 _"Kenapa kau membuang ponsel lamamu? Semua akun media sosialmu juga ganti,"_

 _"Youngho kau cerewet sekali, aku pusing. Sekarang belikan aku ice cream cokelat saja daripada kau cerewet,"_

 _"Ya! Kau tidak lihat bawaanku sudah banyak begini? Memang kau mau apa sih kok beli banyak barang,"_

 _"Menyambut pacarmu tentu saja, heol jarak Chicago ke Thailand jauh sekali tapi kalian bisa bertemu juga. Sudah ayo beli ice cream, kakiku pegal."_

 _"Ya iyalah, perutmu sudah sebesar itu. Dua bulan lagi ya Tae?"_

 _"Yap! Leo akan hadir di musim panas nanti,"_

 _"Memang nama anakmu Leo?"_

 _"Tidak, itu hanya panggilan untuknya selama di kandungan. Aku ingin dia jadi sekuat lion king nantinya."_

 _"Dia pasti sekuat dirimu,"_

 _._

 _.._

 _"Tae.. aku putus,"_

 _"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?!"_

 _"Dia.. dia salah paham hubungan kita, dia juga bilang dia akan debut di Korea."_

 _"Apa dia sudah berangkat ke Korea?"_

 _"Belum."_

 _"Kenapa kau malah ada disini bodoh! Biarkan aku menghubunginya, kalau perlu mengejarnya sampai Korea."_

 _"Tidak Tae.. sudah biarkan saja, kau sudah trimester akhir. Kalau kami berjodoh kami pasti akan bertemu, di suatu tempat dan di suatu saat yang akan datang. Memang salahku yang kurang perhatian padanya,"_

 _"Youngho.. aku.. minta maaf, aku pasti menyusahkanmu lagi dan lagi. Aku memang tidak pernah berhenti menyusahkan orang,"_

 _"Tae bukan begitu maksudku! Tae! Astaga! Kakimu berdarah!"_

 _"Youngho—Kalau.. kalau kau harus mengorbankan salah satunya, berjanjilah kau akan menyelamatkan bayiku. Rawat dia seperti anakmu sendiri, aku sudah menemukan nama untuknya Mark Lee, nama yang indah dari bible. Berjanjilah Youngho.."_

 _"Bicara apa kau ini?!"_

 _"Youngho.. aku mohon,"_

 _._

 _.._

 _"Jaehyun, kau ini kenapa dari kemarin tidak fokus terus."_

 _"Maaf Soojung noona, entahlah jantungku tiba-tiba berdetar dan aku seperti sedang mengalami panic attack. Aku mimpi buruk terus, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, beberapa bulan ini aku juga sering sekali masuk angin."_

 _"Yaampun kenapa kau jadi mirip Jongin ketika aku hamil dulu, memang kau dan anak teman samchun sudah sampai mana?"_

 _"Noona bicara apa, aku hanya berkenalan dengannya. Dia masih fokus menyelesaikan studinya. Ayah terlalu berlebihan menginginkan kami bertunangan, padahal aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya."_

 _"Kau sungguhan tidak suka perempuan?"_

 _"Aku tidak suka siapapun sekarang, dan kenapa nuna bilang aku mirip Jongin hyung ketika hamil? Jadi alasan Jongin hyung absen beberapa konser karena itu?"_

 _"Iya, Jongin sepertinya terlalu menyayangiku. Jadi dia yang mengalami morning sicknessnya,"_

 _"Ini aneh, aku memimpikan bayi tampan juga beberapa hari ini sampai rasanya jadi nyata. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menikah haha,"_

 _"Urus pekerjaanmu dengan benar dulu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong mengenai anak baru di NCT itu.. mengingatkanku akan Taeyong. Kau sengaja ya mendebutkannya untuk menggantikan Taeyong?"_

 _"Jaehyun.. mengapa wajahmu tegang begitu? Kau masih ada masalah dengan nama itu?"_

 _"Tidak aku hanya.. tidak lupakan noona, Ten berbeda dengan Taeyong. Mereka sama-sama berbakat namun berbeda, ada sisi Taeyong lebih unggul dan sisi Ten lebih unggul. Berhenti membicarakan dia, aku.. masih merasakan penyesalan,"_

 _"Sudahkah kau meminta maaf ketika Taeyong akan pergi?"_

 _Maaf? Ya.. maaf, sebuah kata sederhana itu tidak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya. Astaga, bahkan sesederhana itu Jaehyun tak mampu mengucapkannya! "Aku kalut noona, aku lupa, dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi sekarang."_

 _"Kenapa kau tak tanya manajernya bodoh! Hah sudahlah, mungkin Taeyong sudah bahagia sekarang."_

. . .

HAYOOO WKWK

Itu diatas ada preview chapter selanjutnyaaa XD gimana?

Preview apaan sih panjang amat! –protes reader, authornya digaplok:( aku juga gatau kenapa bikin yang syedih syedih gini. Yasudah biar ga tambah panjang.

Oiya ngomong-ngomong aku yang bego kenapa jadi prolog maksudnya prekuel :') terus baru mulai chapt depan itu kan bahas kehidupan tiway sama jae yang baru itu chapt sesungguhnya gitu. Maaf ya bingung prolog kok panjang banget, maksudnya tuh prekuel teman teman hehe.

 **REVIEW** JUSSEYOOO XD^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****Piece of Mind** **  
Cast:** **Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun , Mark Lee Minhyung, Lee Donghyuck(Haechan)  
** **Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: ****Angst, romance, NCT life!AU  
Warning: M!Preg** **  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

. . .

Johnny membukakan pintu apartemennya, apartemen itu bercat biru keabuan dengan ornamen-ornamen lain yang bergradasi warna biru. Sungguh Johnny sekali, bahkan apartemen saja bisa menggambarkan pemiliknya. Apartemen ini juga kelewat luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri sepertinya. Pemuda itu menggeret koper besar Taeyong dan meletakkannya di depan sebuah pintu.

"Malam ini kau tidur disini dulu tidak apa-apa kan?" Johnny berbalik dan memandang Taeyong yang asyik melihat-lihat. "Hm, terima kasih Youngho."

"Air panasnya selalu menyala, mandilah dulu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Pemuda itu sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri, jadi ia bersahabat dengan dapur. Ya meskipun ia tidak memasak makanan yang rumit, tapi setidaknya dia tidak akan sekacau Winwin dan Yuta. Ah, memikirkan mereka berdua membuat Taeyong merindukan membernya, padahal ini belum lama berpisah.

Ajaib, hidup dapat berubah hanya dalam hitungan hari. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Taeyong menikmati posisi kemenangan pertamanya di acara musik, tapi sekarang dia sudah terdampar ke negeri orang begini.

Taeyong membuka kopernya dan mengambil satu stel piama warna biru gelap dan pergi ke kamar mandi, rasanya masih asing, tapi dia kan sudah sering bepergian ke tempat asing ketika ada jadwal jadi Taeyong masih merasa biasa saja. Ia hanya tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia harus tinggal lama di Kanada. Sungguh, ia memang punya tabungan, tapi itu pasti tidak akan menjamin hidupnya dengan lama—apalagi tabungan itu sudah dipotong biaya kepindahannya serta biaya pembayaran denda pemutusan kontrak.

Ia hanya ingin segera pergi dari Korea, dan ia benar-benar nekat untuk pergi tanpa punya perencanaan yang matang seperti apa yang harus ia kerjakan untuk menyambung hidup di negeri orang dan lain-lain. Tidak mungkin selamanya dia akan bergantung dengan Johnny, harusnya ia memikirkan itu sebelum pergi tapi ia sudah terlanjur ada disini. Padahal dia adalah orang yang penuh perencanaan sebelumnya.

Seusai mandi Taeyong keluar dan mencium aroma familiar dari dapur, jadi dia mendekat ke arah Johnny yang memunggunginya dan sibuk memasak. "Kau masak apa Youngho?"

"Ah ini.. kau mungkin belum terbiasa dengan makanan _western,_ jadi aku memasakkanmu sup rumput laut." Alis Taeyong terangkat sebelah, "Youngho, kurasa sekarang bukan hari ulang tahunku?" tanyanya bingung.

Johnny terkekeh geli, "Ini salah satu makanan Korea yang kukuasai selain nasi goreng kimchi, selebihnya aku tidak masak makanan Korea. Aku takut kau keracunan makanya aku memasakkanmu sup rumput laut, aku memasaknya setiap tahun kalau ulang tahun jadi pasti rasanya sempurna." Kemudian ia tertawa karena kekonyolannya sendiri.

Mereka makan dengan tenang setelah Johnny memimpin doa, benar saja, supnya lumayan enak ditambah dengan beberapa _side dish_ yang sepertinya sengaja disiapkan oleh sahabat Taeyong itu. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perbincangan sambil menonton televisi sembari Johnny melanjutkan tugasnya.

Malam semakin larut dan suhu udara juga semakin rendah, padahal Johnny sudah menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan Taeyong sudah membungkus dirinya sendiri di dalam selimut. Mungkin memang dia yang masih belum beradaptasi dengan iklim di Kanada, ia melihat Johnny masih serius mengetik beberapa kata di laptopnya. Pemuda itu memunggungi Taeyong sambil sesekali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia juga sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi, sepertinya kebiasaan Johnny yang satu itu tidak berubah sedari kecil.

Sebenarnya Taeyong mulai mengantuk, tapi ia tidak enak sendiri pada sahabatnya itu karena Johnny seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya. Jadi Taeyong pura-pura serius menonton salah satu film di HBO padahal matanya sudah meminta untuk dipejamkan—mungkin efek _jet lag_ karena duduk di pesawat belasan jam—.

"Tae, kau bisa pergi tidur duluan kalau mau. Kau pasti _jet lag,_ " gumam Johnny sambil menoleh sebentar, "Eung?" balas Taeyong setengah mengantuk, mungkin dia salah dengar. "Pergilah tidur, aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku,"

Taeyong menegakkan badannya, "Aku akan menunggumu Youngho," membuat Johnny berdecak, "Yaampun, aku ini terbiasa begadang Tae. Lagipula aku seharian ini menganggur hanya harus menyelesaikan _draft_ dadakan ini untuk dikirim besok pagi. Kau kan menempuh perjalanan lintas benua yang jauh, tidurlah dulu jangan membuatku memaksa. Nanti kalau selesai aku juga tidur kok,"

Yang tidak Taeyong tahu Johnny itu cerewet juga ternyata, dulu dia memiliki _image cool_ namun ternyata ia hanya seorang pria yang gemar bercanda, wajah tampannya saja yang membuat orang salah mengira. "Aku itu baik hati mau menemanimu tahu, yasudah jangan tidur terlalu larut! Dan jangan menambah kopimu! Kau ini benar-benar pecandu kopi," Johnny terkekeh, "Iya iya, nanti aku tidur. Sekarang pergilah tidur, kau bilang mau cepat-cepat melihat apartemen barumu?"

Mendengar janji itu Taeyong jadi semangat untuk segera tidur dan me _recharge_ energinya, sebenarnya apartemennya dan Youngho itu satu gedung. Tapi temannya itu bilang karena perabotannya belum terlalu lengkap ditambah Taeyong tidak mungkin langsung menata barang jadi menginap di tempat Johnny dulu.

Bedanya, Johnny tinggal di lantai tiga, sementara Taeyong yang takut ketinggian tinggal di lantai paling dasar.

Taeyong merebahkan badannya di kasur empuk milik sahabatnya itu, ia menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Lelah sekali badannya, mungkin sama lelahnya seperti setelah tampil di atas panggung. Astaga, setelah ini tidak akan ada Taeyong NCT lagi, ia tidak akan tampil di atas panggung lagi.

Yaampun..

Mengapa baru satu hari dan ia sudah merindukan tampil di atas panggung begini?

Apa keputusannya untuk pindah jauh meninggalkan Korea itu salah? Atau malah yang terbaik?

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia yakin berita kepergiannya dari NCT dan JJ sudah disebar. Oleh sebab itu ia sengaja mengatur ponselnya untuk tidak menerima panggilan apapun dan dari siapapun. Termasuk orangtuanya.. yang mungkin tidak akan pernah perduli walaupun Taeyong sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

. . .

Pagi itu baru pukul sembilan sebenarnya, tapi Johnny sudah segar dan berganti pakaian setelah berlari pagi demi menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya. Ia juga sudah siap dengan sekotak besar _welcoming gift_ untuk Taeyong, membuat sahabatnya itu berdecak malas karena menurutnya Johnny terlalu berlebihan.

Dia tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di kotak besar yang sampai-sampai membutuhkan sebuah _troley_ untuk membawanya ke lantai satu apartemen. Tidak mustahil Johnny menyiapkan sebuah karpet merah di dalamnya. Temannya itu kan memang tidak pernah normal. Padahal yang lebih muda hanya membawa sebuah koper untuk pindah, eh yang menyambutnya malah memberikan hadiah sekotak besar.

Sayangnya Taeyong harus bangun terlambat, membuat mereka hanya punya satu setengah jam sebelum Johnny harus berangkat ke kantornya. Karena terburu-buru membuat Taeyong menggigit _sandwich_ nya sambil menarik koper dan terburu-buru berjalan ke arah _elevator._ Johnny sih harusnya bisa santai toh ia adalah _general manager_ di kantornya sendiri, tapi hari ini ada rapat untuk program terbaru jadi ia harus bergegas.

Ia berbaik hati mendorongkan koper Taeyong sampai ke depan kamarnya, "Ini kartunya, kau buka sendiri," pemuda di depannya mengangguk-angguk semangat. Ia menempelkan kartu kunci ke sensor dan pintu di depannya terbuka.

Sedikit gelap, sebelum Johnny berjalan menyusul Taeyong dan menekan saklar lampunya. Begitu lampu menyala apartemen dengan nuansa cerah itu langsung terlihat terang, warna monokrom yang menghiasi di dukung dengan lantai berwarna cokelat kayu membuat apartemen ini terasa lebar dan menenangkan.

Taeyong terkagum-kagum, ia sampai berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dan memutar badannya demi memandangi keseluruhan apartemen, "Wah, apartemennya bagus sekali, sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan! Kalau begitu, aku akan cari kerja setelah ini." Pekik nya semangat.

Johnny tersenyum dan menurunkan kardus besarnya kemudian membukanya, "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Agak susah memesan yang lantai satu ini, selalu ramai." Taeyong membuka kardus hadiah dari Johnny, dan isinya sudah bisa diduga. Lampu tidur, lampu meja, lampu LED untuk hiasan kamar, bantal sofa, sandal tidur, cermin, dan banyak hal lain yang dirasa Taeyong kelewatan.

"Yaampun," kesalnya. Johnny hanya tertawa mengerti mengapa Taeyong kesal, "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau tinggalkan saja di bawah tangga, siapa tahu orang-orang akan tertarik." Timpal Johnny cuek, membuatnya dipukuli Taeyong oleh bantal tidur.

Tapi pemuda Lee itu bingung, sewa apartemen disini tidak murah. Lantai satu adalah yang paling mahal, tapi demi mengatasi rasa takutnya ya sudah mau bagaimana lagi. "Youngho, apa kau tahu situs untuk mencari pekerjaan? Kau tahu aku.. tidak pergi kuliah karena aku menjalani _trainee,_ tapi aku butuh bekerja untuk kehidupanku."

"Kau bisa membantuku menjaga café sebenarnya," Taeyong terdiam, " _Café?_ Milik siapa?"

Dengan santai Johnny mengangguk, "Milikku. Ada satu, karena letaknya bersebrangan dengan kantorku dan aku awalnya sering kesana untuk nongkrong kuputuskan saja untuk membelinya dan menjadikannya _café._ Agak kurang pegawai karena kebanyakaan hanya mahasiswa paruh waktu," jelasnya sambil menempatkan lampu LED hias di beberapa sudut ruangan, tinggi badannya benar-benar menyelesaikan banyak masalah.

Taeyong hanya mengekori di belakang, masih tampak tidak percaya. "Kau serius mengizinkanku kerja disana?" tanyanya kembali. Johnny mengangguk sambil mengisyaratkan agar yang lebih muda mengambilkannya selotip. "Tenang saja Tae, kau akan kugaji sama seperti pegawai lain. Atau kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan _café_ sebenarnya aku masih punya sebuah _barber shop, minimarket,_ dan _bakery._ Kau pilih saja, tapi kebanyakan diurus oleh temanku nanti kukabari,"

"Youngho kau benar-benar sialan, aku tidak tahu selain anak pemilik perusahaan broadcast kau juga punya usaha dimana-mana." Maki Taeyong bercanda, "Tapi kurasa _café_ yang paling cocok untukku Youngho-ya," lanjutnya lagi. Johnny tertawa, tahu keahlian Taeyong di dapur memang patut diacungi jempol. Ia juga bisa jadi barista yang baik. " _Yea_ , kalau aku miskin aku tidak akan mau membantumu _mate_ haha aku bercanda." Timpalnya sebelum Taeyong memukulinya dengan bantal.

Mereka sudah berhasil menghias beberapa sudut apartemen, dan jam pun sudah mengharuskan Johnny untuk segera pamit. "Aku kembali sebelum pukul lima sore, nanti akan kutemani barangkali kau butuh untuk keluar."

Namun Taeyong menggeleng-geleng, rencananya ia akan pergi ke _supermarket_ jalan kaki atau keliling kota naik bis. Tapi sepertinya mendatangi _café_ yang dimaksud oleh Johnny tidak buruk juga, semakin cepat semakin baik pula bukan? "Lebih baik kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu tolong bagikan lokasimu saja, aku ingin mengunjungi _cafe_ mu. Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih,"

Sebelah alis Johnny naik, "Tidak sih, tapi kau harus naik bis ke halte dan jalan dari halte sampai ke _café,_ apa tidak apa-apa? Tidakkah kau merasa masih _jet lag?_ " yang lebih muda tahu kalau temannya itu sedang khawatir, namun ia memilih membalas dengan senyum santai. "Youngho, dua tahun ini aku lebih sering naik pesawat daripada taksi. Jadi sekedar perjalanan dua belas jam tidak masalah, lagipula bagus aku bisa sekalian jalan-jalan bukan? Kita bertemu di _cafe_ mu, sekarang cepat pergi kerja!" usirnya bercanda, Johnny menggerutu namun ia berpamitan dengan riang kepada sahabatnya itu.

Sore harinya, setelah sempat berseluncur di dunia maya untuk mengetahui informasi-informasi kecil mengenai Kanada, Taeyong telah memantapkan kalau memang hari ini ia harus keluar rumah dan menemui banyak hal. Jadi ia mengambil mantelnya dan pergi lebih awal bahkan sebelum Johnny mengirim pesan.

Taeyong memutuskan untuk membeli tiket transportasi bis di sebuah loket, sambil menunggu datanya diproses ia bersandar pada dinding dingin dan membuka ponselnya. Untung saja di Kanada akses _wifi_ ada dimana-mana, sejujurnya Taeyong belum membeli kartu khusus untuk ponselnya.

Ratusan hingga ribuan notifikasi memenuhi ponselnya, kebanyakan dari teman-teman NCTnya. Taeyong memutuskan tidak membuka notifikasi grup itu, ia tahu beritanya meninggalkan JJ pasti masih mengejutkan mereka. Apalagi dia pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan jelas.

Dan dari ribuan notifikasi itu.. tidak ada satupun dari orangtuanya. Mungkin mereka benar-benar telah menyesal melahirkan anak sepertinya.

Selain itu.. ah, ada Jaehyun. Bos—ralat mantan bosnya itu menghubunginya dan menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, membuatnya cepat-cepat mengunci kembali ponselnya dan berusaha berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena setiap ia memikirkan Jaehyun yang terbayang adalah malam penuh dosa itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menerima tiket transportasi yang bisa diperbarui satu bulan sekali dan menuju ke halte terdekat. Syukurlah Youngho sudah menghubunginya dan memberitahu rute menuju _cafe_ nya.

Tak berapa lama perjalanan tibalah Taeyong di halte tujuan, ia menekan pintu bis dan menyusuri jalanan sepanjang dua ratus meter untuk sampai di _café._ Tidak banyak daun maple yang berguguran karena musim salju, padahal dia ingin sekali memfoto daun-daun maple yang cantik itu.

Begitu sampai di depan sebuah _café_ dengan tema _vintage,_ Taeyong memutuskan untuk masuk. Saat itu di _café_ sedang tidak banyak orang, hanya ada beberapa anak muda yang bersantai dengan cara menikmati kopi dan kue di hadapan mereka. Mata lebar Taeyong menjelajah ke segala arah dan menemukan Johnny duduk di dekat jendela, nampak sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Taeyong kasihan juga dengan temannya itu, usianya seumuran dengannya tapi ia sudah harus sibuk memimpin sebuah _broadcasting company_ yang pasti segalanya tidak mudah. Harus tepat waktu karena penonton di rumah tidak mungkin menikmati sebuah acara kalau acaranya di tampilkan tidak tepat waktu.

Kalau Johnny saja sudah sesibuk ini.. bagaimana dengan Jaehyun yang harus mengemban jabatannya di usia yang lebih muda dari Taeyong? _Ah astaga, mengapa kau harus memikirkannya Tae!_ maki Taeyong dalam hati. Kemudian pemuda itu segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memilih mendekati Johnny.

"Hai!" sapa Taeyong ceria, Johnny mendongak sedikit kaget. "Kau sudah datang rupanya," kemudian mempersilahkan temannya itu untuk duduk. Johnny memerintahkan pelayan untuk membawakan pesanan Taeyong, kemudian meminta sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Johnny menutup laptopnya, "Bagaimana kue dan cokelat panasnya Tae?" Taeyong memberikan kedua jempolnya, "Enak sekaliii! Serius, kau punya pegawai yang handal John!" yang lebih tinggi terkekeh, "Baguslah kalau kau menyukainya, ah ayo ikut aku."

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah dapur, kening Taeyong berkerut, tidak tahu kalau akan ke dapur. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam sepunggung keluar dari dapur, perempuan itu cantik dan imut karena badannya mungil. "John! _Do you need help?_ " tanyanya berbahasa Inggris. Taeyong cengo sendiri, dia tidak piawai berbahasa Inggris. Dan bodohnya, ia tidak pernah memikirkan resiko tersebut ketika memutuskan pindah ke luar negeri. Ia hanya mampu berbahasa Inggris dasar karena pernah mempelajarinya di JJ dulu, hanya untuk sekedar _greeting_ apabila NCT ada jadwal di luar negeri. Tapi untuk bekerja dengan orang asing setiap saat, rasanya masih belum cukup.

"Wendy _noona,_ perkenalkan ini Taeyong yang kemarin aku ceritakan. Nah, ini Wendy _noona_ Tae, dia tinggal di Kanada tapi dia memiliki darah Korea. Ah, dia kepala _chef_ disini, tapi karena aku tidak setiap saat disini jadi ia yang bertanggungjawab penuh." Jelasnya.

Syukurlah, ternyata Wendy memiliki darah Korea. Taeyong merasa nyaman kembali, setidaknya ia tidak akan canggung ketika bekerja nanti. "Oh, kau nampak terlalu tampan untuk bekerja di _café_ haha. Tapi jangan pedulikan aku, hm kau pasti perlu waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri membuat menu _café._ Jadi selama kau mempelajarinya, lebih baik kau mengisi bagian kasir terlebih dahulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa _nuna,_ aku malah berterima kasih _noona_ mau mengajariku."

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Wendy yang mengajari Taeyong bagaimana mengoperasikan mesin kasir dan melayani pembeli yang akan memesan dan membayar makanan mereka. Tidak berjalan dengan lama karena pada dasarnya Taeyong adalah _fast learner_. Dan menurut Wendy mulai besok sebenarnya Taeyong sudah bisa bekerja disana.

. . .

Sementara itu di benua bagian lain, nampak aktivitas padat di sebuah agensi _entertainment_ terbesar di Korea Selatan bernama JJ _ent._ Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di bagian tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

Di lantai paling atas nampak perempuan muda sedang berusaha merapikan pakaiannya sebelum menyiapkan diri untuk memasuki ruangan atasannya. Ia memastikan penampilannya benar-benar cukup rapi, dan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa telah lengkap sepenuhnya tanpa ada satu yang tertinggal. "Hyerin, kau itu kenapa dari tadi bergerak gelisah?"

"Yeri?!" pekiknya terkejut setengah panik, penampilan mereka sebenarnya cukup berbeda. Hyerin tampil formal dengan rok span selutut disertai kemeja putih dan rambut yang diikat kuncir kuda, sementara Yeri tampil dengan _dress_ bunga-bunga dan rambut bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai. "Santai saja, kenapa kau terkejut begitu melihatku?"

Hyerin berdecak, persahabatan mereka sebenarnya cukup aneh. Mereka bersahabat ketika SMA walaupun Yeri lebih tua dua tahun darinya tapi mereka hanya berbeda satu tingkat saja. Yeri memang masuk lebih lambat, sementara Hyerin yang berasal dari Manchester Inggris masuk sekolah lebih cepat. Mereka juga memutuskan memanggil dengan langsung nama saja. Itulah mengapa keduanya begitu akrab, namun Yeri memilih untuk langsung debut sebagai _idol_ dan aktris, sementara Hyerin melanjutkan kuliahnya kemudian berhasil menjadi sekretaris utama di JJ, ajaibnya mereka bertemu di tempat kerja yang sama. Padahal sebenarnya Hyerin punya suara yang cukup bagus untuk jadi penyanyi, " _Duh,_ kau ngapain di lantai tempatku bekerja?"

"Iseng saja, tadi selepas pertemuan dengan _crew_ di lantai ini juga." Pasti Yeri punya proyek lain bersama grupnya, "Kau sendiri kenapa? Daritadi terlihat gelisah," Hyerin menampilkan ekspresi sedih. " _Sajangnim_ tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik akhir-akhir ini, salah sedikit aku akan langsung disemprotnya. Sejak kapan dia perduli dengan penampilanku? Tapi sekarang, bajuku kusut sedikit saja akan dikomentari, rambutku berantakan sedikit juga dikomentari. Aku sampai harus menyiapkan baju dengan rapi dan keramas setiap saat," ceritanya sedikit pilu.

Yeri mengangguk-angguk paham, sekaligus prihatin, Hyerin itu sangat kompeten dan kerjanya bagus. Jadi pasti bukan kesalahannya, "Semua orang sedang kalut saat ini, ini bahkan sudah berjalan dua minggu lebih namun orang-orang tidak bisa melupakannya. Kulihat juga _mood_ NCT _oppadeul_ juga tidak cukup baik. Kasihan padahal masih dalam masa promosi, sepertinya _comeback repackaged album_ mereka tertunda."

"Ya.. beritanya panas juga sih. Kasihan Taeyong-ssi, dia benar-benar dipandang buruk. Apalagi saham JJ juga sempat merosot jauh, untungnya sudah mulai stabil kembali walaupun sangat pelan, terima kasih kepada artis-artis lain yang dapat proyek baru." Timpal Hyerin, "Yaampun, tumben kau memberitahuku. Eh, Hyerin kau sudah cukup rapi sepertinya kau harus segera masuk ruangan _sajangnim,_ "

Hyerin menepuk dahinya, "Astaga! Aku sampai lupa! Sampai jumpa Yer!" dengan sedikit berlari anak itu mendekati ruangan atasannya kemudian mengetuknya dengan pelan, Yeri menggeleng-geleng dan meninggalkan lantai tersebut.

Setelah mendengar sahutan 'masuk' yang cukup dingin, Hyerin memberanikan diri membuka pintu. "Permisi _sajangnim,_ ini laporan periodik kegiatan bulan lalu dan rencana kegiatan bulan depan yang sudah saya susun. Sekaligus rencana anggaran dana dari divisi lain," dia menyerahkan map berwarna biru yang sudah ia susun dengan lengkap itu hati-hati, semalaman dia mengerjakannya sekaligus mengoreksi agar tidak ada yang salah tulis. Sumpah, Hyerin takut sekali kena semprot.

"Duduklah,"

" _Sajangnim_ tidak mau kopi?" Jaehyun menggeleng dan hanya menyuruh Hyerin duduk, padahal Hyerin sudah siap-siap kabur ke _pantry._ Jaehyun membolak-balik dokumen itu sambil memeriksanya, terlihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, bahkan lebih parah dari Hyerin yang begadang semalaman. Sepertinya Jaehyun lama tidak tidur.

"Tidak ada rencana kegiatan untuk NCT bulan depan?"

Dengan bingung Hyerin menggeleng, memang ia tidak menerima apapun mengenai NCT, lagipula bukankah rencana _sajangnim_ untuk mengistirahatkan grup tersebut sampai rumornya benar-benar mereda?

Jaehyun mengambil penanya, menandai bagian yang kurang tepat. Syukurlah tidak banyak, karena Hyerin benar-benar berhati-hati mengerjakannya. "Hyerin-ah, bilang ke bagian produksi untuk mengikutsertakan Winwin di film Park Chanyeol yang _'First Love'_. Yang ini film produksi JJ sendiri bukan? Berikan peran apapun padanya, hanya peran tambahan saja. Kita akan melebarkan promosi NCT di China, kebetulan sekali lawan main Chanyeol adalah orang China dan produksinya dilakukan disana. Ah dan juga, bukankah Doyoung sudah menjadi _MC_ tetap sebuah _variety show?_ Kalau begitu kirim Hansol ke acara itu, anak itu perlu meningkatkan kemampuan _variety_ nya. Mengenai rencana yang lain sudah aku setujui semua,"

Hyerin nampak mematung sejenak, " _Sajangnim_ tapi—" ucapannya terputus begitu Jaehyun menampilkan senyum lelahnya, "Tidak apa-apa Hyerin, memang aktivitas grup NCT harus ditunda dulu sampai rumornya berakhir. Tapi kalau individu kan tidak apa-apa? Bisa memperbaiki citra mereka di mata penggemar juga," jelasnya, Hyerin mengangguk-angguk merasa menyesal juga sempat meragukan keputusan atasannya. " _Ne sajangnim,_ kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Ya, kerja bagus Hyerin. Ah, hari ini kau tidak perlu lembur, pulanglah tepat waktu." Mendengar itu sontak Hyerin memekik dalam hati, perempuan ber _dimple_ itu memang sudah kelelahan karena lembur berhari-hari. "Terima kasih banyak _sajangnim!_ " sahutnya setengah memekik, kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan atasannya itu. Sepertinya Jaehyun yang ramah sudah kembali.

Yang tidak Hyerin tahu adalah Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah sekretasinya itu pergi. Jaehyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi tempat ia bekerja, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar untuk makan siang. Karena ia sudah melewatkan makan malamnya dan sarapannya tadi pagi.

Semoga keputusan yang ia ambil tidak salah.

Diam-diam Jaehyun melakukan hal terakhir yang diminta orang _itu_ sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Jaehyun menunduk, bohong jika ia tidak menyesal dan tidak khawatir. Bahkan _manager_ NCT tidak mengatakan kemana anak didiknya itu pergi, dan Jaehyun tidak berniat untuk mengusiknya walaupun bisa saja ia menyuruh orangnya untuk melacak kepergian anak itu. Biarlah anak itu mendapatkan kebebasan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan disini.

"Aku sudah melakukan sesuai apa permintaanmu, Taeyong _hyung._ "

. . .

Sudah dua bulan lebih Taeyong tinggal di Kanada, kali ini ia sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan baik. Kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya juga sudah meningkat karena ia tinggal di antara orang asing, setidaknya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar tanpa terbata sekarang. Ia juga punya hari-hari yang menyenangkan walaupun terkesan monoton, setidaknya ia bahagia.

Meski tidak dipungkiri kalau Taeyong benar-benar merindukan tampil di atas panggung, di Kanada ia tidak bisa bebas menari atau menulis liriknya.

Tapi entah mengapa kurang lebih seminggu ini Taeyong selalu merasa mudah lelah, padahal cuaca sudah mulai menghangat karena musim semi akan datang. Memang sih, Taeyong tidak tahan dingin dan sedikit sensitif dengan panas matahari. Tapi suasananya tidak terik, hanya lebih cerah, seharusnya ia tidak apa-apa kan?

"Tae, kau nampak tidak sehat. Sebaiknya kau tidak bekerja hari ini," begitu kata Johnny pagi tadi ketika mereka berangkat bersama, Taeyong tidak suka dengan ide itu. "Ya ampun, aku baik-baik saja, Cuma pusing. Lagipula kantormu itu di seberang café ini, aku bisa minta bantuan padamu kan." Protesnya yang langsung tidak bisa dibantah Johnny.

Lagipula pekerjaannya di dapur hanya tiga jam saja, sisa dua jamnya ia akan berdiri di balik meja kasir. Jauh berbeda dengan dulu yang ia harus menari berulang-ulang untuk _pre recording_ sebelum tampil _live._ 'Apa jangan-jangan aku masuk angin?' batinnya. Sebenarnya Wendy _noona_ sudah merasakan keanehan pada dirinya, tidak biasanya Wendy nampak khawatir begitu. Tapi Taeyong mengelak dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

" _Iced Americano_ satu dan satu _muffin,_ " seorang anak muda yang umurnya Taeyong taksir tidak jauh berbeda dengannya memesan, dengan cekatan ia memencet-mencet mesin kasir untuk melayani pesanannya. "Semuanya delapan dollar _sir,_ " pelanggan itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan sebuah kartu padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong Taeyong jadi mual sendiri, sepertinya sosok di hadapannya ini baru saja merokok. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa, tapi entah mengapa hari ini jadi sensitif terhadap bau. Setelah menerima pesanan dari bagian dapur Taeyong langsung memberikannya pada pelanggan itu, "Ini pesanannya, terima kasih _sir,_ " begitu pemuda itu pergi buru-buru Taeyong menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya. Mungkin lain kali ia akan membawa pengharum ruangan sendiri.

Karena sedikit tidak tahan, Taeyong izin pada Andrew—salah satu pegawai disana— untuk menggantikannya sebentar karena ia perlu menggunakan kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi Taeyong mematut bayangannya sendiri di cermin, ia memang tampak pucat seperti kata Wendy tadi pagi. Padahal ia selalu tidur tepat waktu, ya kecuali kalau Johnny tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan mengajaknya menonton film sambil menemani Johnny menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Tapi intinya dia tidak kelelahan, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Jadi Taeyong membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang keluar dari kran wastafel, setidaknya ia harus tampil lebih segar atau orang-orang akan makin khawatir. Setelah dirasa cukup ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan harus terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah karena Wendy berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Eoh, _nuna_?"

Ekspresi Wendy nampak tidak baik, "Kau sakit kan? Sudah aku bilang kalau sakit istirahat saja, astaga Johnny tidak akan memecatmu kalau kau bolos sehari," Taeyong menggeleng, ia pegawai baru, tidak bisa main izin begitu saja. Lagipula ia hanya tidak enak badan, belum terserang demam atau penyakit apapun. "Tidak apa _noona,_ lagipula _shift_ ku berakhir satu jam lagi kan?"

Wendy mendesis kesal karena bawahannya itu sedikit keras kepala, "Kau ini.. yasudah jangan merengek ya kalau nanti benar-benar sakit, ah Johnny sudah datang, bawakan pesanan ke mejanya saja," Taeyong suka sekali dengan perempuan ini—bukan dalam artian romantis— hanya saja Wendy mengingatkan dia pada kakak perempuannya di rumah. Mereka sama-sama memiliki badan kecil namun pembawaannya kuat sekali. Wendy juga menghormatinya dan berbicara bahasa Korea pada Taeyong, membuatnya nyaman. Ah, Taeyong jadi merindukan keluarganya, ia jadi ingat beberapa hari lalu sang kakak menghubunginya sambil marah-marah karena ia kabur dari Korea.

Mendengar kakak dan orangtuanya khawatir, sebenarnya Taeyong sedikit senang. Mereka yang biasanya membencinya jadi merindukannya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa kembali sekarang. Minimal satu tahun baru ia akan kembali, hah, baru dua bulan tapi sudah serindu ini pada rumah.

Ia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Wendy, Andrew sudah menunggunya di meja kasir dengan pesanan Johnny. Lagi-lagi Americano, orang itu benar-benar akan kecanduan kopi di masa depan. "Sudah baikan?" tanya Andrew peduli, Taeyong memberi senyum menyakinkan. Ia membawa nampan berisi pesanan sahabatnya itu ke meja langganan, baru beberapa langkah rasanya bumi berputar di pandangan Taeyong. 'Apa mungkin aku vertigo?' pikirnya setelah menenangkan diri.

"Youngho, ini pesananmu." Ia duduk di hadapan Johnny, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dapat laporan dari Wendy _noona_ kau benar-benar sakit. Aku kan sudah bilang tadi pagi," bukannya memperhatikan perkataan Johnny, Taeyong malah mengernyit. Hari ini ia benar-benar sensitif dengan bau sepertinya. "Youngho! Kau habis makan apa? Bau ikan.. aku.. huekk—" tanpa bisa ia cegah ia sudah hampir muntah.

Johnny nampak terkejut, ia membaui jas yang ia pakai, sepertinya ia tidak bau apa-apa. Kemudian ia baru ingat kalau tadi makan siang ia memang makan sushi, tapi ia tidak makan sashimi banyak-banyak kok, harusnya Taeyong tidak segitunya.

Taeyong mencoba berdiri, namun badannya limbung, beruntung Johnny menahannya tepat waktu. "Tae! Kau baik-baik saja? Ya! Jangan bercanda! Kita ke rumah sakit!" mengabaikan seluruh protes dan kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja' dari sahabatnya itu, Johnny berhasil memaksa Taeyong untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Mereka menempuh perjalanan yang tidak terlalu jauh, kebetulan ada sebuah rumah sakit umum yang biasa didatangi oleh Johnny. Iya, ia sering menderita gangguan pencernaan terutama di saat-saat sibuk maagnya akan cepat sekali kambuh. Sehingga ia memang punya kenalan dokter disana.

Mungkin Taeyong menderita maag sepertinya, atau gejala gangguan kesehatan yang lain, untuk membuktikannya Johnny mendaftarkan Taeyong di bagian umum dan menunggu sampai nama temannya itu dipanggil. Begitu suster memanggil namanya Taeyong masuk sendiri ke ruangan dokter perempuan bernama Alice.

Sudah sepuluh menit menunggu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Taeyong akan keluar. Malahan dokter Alice yang keluar dari dalam ruangannya, dokter kenalan Johnny itu memanggil suster dan meminta suster itu memindahkan ruang pemeriksaan Taeyong. Suster itu mengangguk dan menghubungi dokter lainnya. "Dokter, ada apa dengan Taeyong?" tanya Johnny penasaran, dokter Alice itu diam sejenak, " _Mr._ Seo, aku takut ini hanya kesalahan diagnosaku. Namun untuk membuktikannya lebih baik menemui dokter Jessica di bagian kandungan,"

Mata Johnny melebar, tidak tahu mengapa temannya itu dibawa ke bagian kandungan. Taeyong juga rupanya sudah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengerti. Ia hanya mengikuti sang suster masuk ke ruangan dokter perempuan cantik bernama Jessica itu.

Dan tanpa tahu kalau setelah ini ia tidak lagi mendapatkan kehidupan yang sama.

Dokter Jessica menyapanya ramah dan melakukan pemeriksaan dengan cepat, ia menyalakan mesin ultrasonografi dan mengusap perut Taeyong dengan sebuah krim aneh—yang tidak Taeyong kenali untuk apa itu— setelah selesai, dokter itu mengoperasikan mesin tersebut dan mencetak beberapa gambar berwarna hitam putih.

Taeyong memandangi dokter yang sudah kembali duduk tersebut, dengan ramah dokter itu menyerahkan dua lembar foto itu pada Taeyong. "Ini apa dokter? Apa aku terkena kanker?" tanya Taeyong bingung, disana hanya ada sebuah gumpalan yang belum jelas bentuknya, mungkin saja ia memang punya tumor atau apa itu di dalam perutnya. Jessica menggeleng, "Tidak _mr._ Lee, anda sehat. Dan harus jadi lebih sehat karena ada sebuah nyawa lagi yang bergantung pada anda," jelas dokter itu ramah.

Alis tebal Taeyong bertautan, ia tidak mengerti maksud dokter ini. "Selamat _mr_. Lee, anda benar-benar beruntung. Ini adalah kasus yang jarang, awalnya aku mengira dokter Alice sudah gila atau dia memang salah mendiagnosa. Tapi memang anda positif hamil, mual-mual yang anda rasakan beberapa hari ini merupakan gejala biasa yang dialami ibu hamil, sekaligus kesensitifan anda pada aroma-aroma tertentu, anda tidak perlu khawatir nanti akan berkurang dengan sendirinya kalau kandungan anda sudah lebih tua. Ah dan suami anda sepertinya juga sangat menyayangi anda,"

Kalau bisa digambarkan, mungkin dunia Taeyong sedang runtuh saat ini. Apalagi ini? Cobaan apa lagi yang ia terima? "Dokter ini pasti.. pasti tidak nyata. Aku laki-laki dan.. dia bukan suamiku," dokter ini pasti salah mengira, Johnny bukan suaminya, dan ia memang tidak punya suami saat ini. Karena seharusnya ia lah yang menjadi suami! "Oh maaf, tapi ini benar-benar nyata tuan Lee. Semoga ayah bayi anda akan segera mengetahui kabar baik ini,"

Beruntung.. semua orang bilang Taeyong beruntung tapi nyatanya? Ia tidak pernah menyangka, hubungan semalam yang tak sengaja itu akan berbuntut panjang seperti ini. Taeyong hamil, dan ia laki-laki, dan tentu saja dia tahu siapa ayahnya. Seperti Taeyong pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain saja.

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa nasihat dokter mengenai apa yang harus ia makan, apa yang harus ia hindari, aktivitas apa saja yang boleh ia lakukan, dan hal-hal lain Taeyong pun keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa kartu rekam medis dan resepnya. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai menuju bagian apotek, bahkan ia lupa kalau sedari tadi Johnny menungguinya.

Ia menyelesaikan administrasi dengan segera dan membawa kantong plastik obat itu pulang, Johnny tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari balik ruang pemeriksaan sahabatnya itu, jujur, ia juga sama terkejutnya. Tapi demi Taeyong ia akan menutup mulut. "Tae, kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pundak Taeyong dari belakang, membuat pemuda Lee itu berbalik.

"Y—Youngho.. _eottokhae?_ Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku—" jujur saja, melihat Taeyong menangis itu hal yang jarang. Hanya ketika dulu ia terjatuh di masa kecil, atau ketika Taeyong menceritakan masalah rumornya melalui _video call._ Jadi yang lebih tinggi memilih menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukan dan mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Menangislah, aku ada disini."

Tidak, Taeyong tidak meraung-raung. Ia hanya mendengar isakan lirih dari sahabatnya itu, ia juga tidak mengeluarkan air matanya terlalu banyak. Johnny tau dia masih menahan dirinya, mungkin Taeyong memang sialan—sialan karena dia menahan diri terlalu banyak—.

Setelah dirasanya Taeyong cukup tenang, Johnny menampilkan senyum ramahnya. "Sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya lembut, dan dijawab Taeyong dengan anggukan lemah.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke mobil Johnny, sang empunya menyetir mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Indahnya musim semi yang seharusnya mereka nikmati malah terasa kelabu. Taeyong masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi hari ini, berusaha menerima hal aneh yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

Dengan reflek ia memegang perutnya yang masih datar, bayangan kalau perut itu bisa membesar kapan saja dan akan membuatnya aneh karena ia laki-laki membuatnya ngeri. Setidaknya, kepindahannya ke Kanada membawa hal baik juga, seandainya ia tetap berada di Korea pasti ia akan dikucilkan. Tapi disini, orang-orang tidak mengenalnya, mereka tidak akan menghakiminya seburuk di Korea—walaupun Taeyong tahu ia harus menerima perlakuan buruk mereka suatu saat nanti—.

Bayangan pria yang duduk di bangku direktur utama JJ terbayang ke pikirannya, membuat Taeyong merasa sesuatu menohoknya dari belakang. Pemuda bernama Jung Jaehyun itu.. penyebabnya, tapi Taeyong tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan Jaehyun bukan? Jaehyun mungkin tidak tahu kalau ia 'spesial' Jaehyun bahkan tidak melakukannya dalam keadaan sadar, dan Taeyong juga tidak memberikan perlawanan yang berarti.

'Aku membencimu.. Jaehyun-ssi,' batinnya.

 **TBC**

 **Yeayyy akhirnya bisa lanjut;_;**

Congratulation NCT 127 dan Dream menang award hari ini! And #1YearWithNCTU huhu ga kerasa:'( , also happy belated birthday to myself lol! Harusnya aku upload tanggal 6 kemarin biar jadi kado ultahku sendiri(?) WKWK tapi apalah daya lagi sakit wkwk.

Btw sedih ya, haechan ty kena kasus gitu. Apa salah echan, maknae lucu fans ty :( juga masih gapaham knp orang orang masih gasuka taeyong padahal.. padahal udah kebukti rumor dia salah. Terus sifat dia baik on atau off cam. Sedih kalau stalk twitter ga banyak nct stan yang bahas taeyong kecuali emang dia taeyong biased. Sedih harus gmn lagi ya kalau jadi taeyong, jadi nulis ff ini sambil mikirin itu. He's not my ult bias in nct(biasku johnny mark), tapi aku gasuka kalau orang2 masih ngatain dia. Apalagi yg ngatain itu ngaku ngefans nct hmm. Semoga dapat hidayah mereka.

Oiya ini emang ga sesuai sama preview kemarin ya, preview kemarin itu buat sampai cerita selesai kan kmrn itu Cuma prekuel hehe(masih malu salah tulis jadi prolog..-_-) kalau digabung bisa puluhan halaman nih XD

Dan kayanya ini berita buruk(?) I'll take a rest.. dan belum tahu sampai kapan. Soalnya aku lagi kerjain skripsi dan sudah masuk bab 2, mengatur waktu antara survei ke perusahaan, bikin skripsi, dan bikin program aplikasinya itu susah, belum lagi cari waktu untuk bertemu dosen pembimbing, belum lagi dicoret coret waktu revisi dan harus print ulang asdfghjjkl ;;; eh gaboleh ngeluh! Lol.

I'll try nulis waktu weekend, tapi susah;_; serius;_; bingung sendiri. Mungkin nanti kalau libur semester kali ya.. atau abis uts, atau gatau:( serius, aku ngetik ff ff ku Cuma dapat selembar, dua lembar, stuck;_; ini aja aku ketik krn winner abis comeback(?) wkwk aku kalo liat mv bagus yg ceritanya jleb pasti pengen bikin ff terus. Sumpah kalian harus denger winner yang fool! Winner itu grup fav aku sebelum kenal svt dan nct hewhew. Bagus comebacknya kyaaa!

Semangatin aku guysss biar bisa nulis terus, aku ga pede gt liat author2 lain cepet bgt updatenya:( aku mauuuuuuu haaah sedih:( yaudah see you guys later! Jaga kesehatan ya, penting bangettt! Yang mau unas semangattt pasti bisa hakshaks!

Last, **Review please**?^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Athiya064/Kyung064  
Title: ****Piece of Mind** **  
Cast:** **Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun , Mark Lee Minhyung, Lee Donghyuck(Haechan)  
** **Other Cast: NCT, SM, YG, JYP artists & other.  
Genre: ****Angst, romance, NCT life!AU  
Warning: M!Preg** **  
Language: Indonesian.  
Desclaimer: I do not own the characters.  
Contacts: ****athiya064** **on line/twitter/ig**

. . .

Johnny mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya, Taeyong memilih masuk kamar sementara temannya itu memandangi kantong obatnya. Ia juga sudah menghubungi dokter Alice untuk meminta kontak dokter Jessica, dan menanyakan apa saja makanan yang baik untuk dimakan temannya itu.

Karena yang paling mudah untuk dibuat adalah sup krim dengan daging, Johnny menyibukkan dirinya di dapur Taeyong yang bersih. Ia melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, kemudian mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanannya. Ia hafal dengan Taeyong, kalau _mood_ nya buruk ia pasti akan melewatkan makanannya dan tidak akan makan sebelum dipaksa.

Tidak dipungkiri kalau pikiran Johnny juga sedang kalut, ia tidak menyangka kasus yang seperti itu benar-benar nyata. 'Jangan-jangan.. ada hubungannya dengan rumornya dengan pemimpin JJ itu? Tapi Taeyong bukan orang yang seperti itu..' pikirnya dalam hati, setelah memasukkan seluruh bahan dan menunggunya masak di dalam panci, Johnny mengambil ponselnya lagi.

Mungkin hari ini ia akan banyak mengganggu dokter Jessica, setelah nada sambungnya berakhir ia mendengar dokter itu menjawab panggilannya. _"Mr. Seo? Ada sesuatu yang kurang?"_ tanya dokter itu, "Ah, tidak dokter. Aku hanya bertanya, kasus ini pasti bukan kasus yang sering terjadi kan? Apa.. apa ini berbahaya? Maksudku tentu organ perempuan dan laki-laki itu berbeda? Pasti ada resikonya bukan?"

Helaan nafas Jessica terdengar, _"Aku belum pernah menangani hal ini, tapi setelah diskusi singkat kami berencana tetap melakukan yang terbaik asal mr. Lee konsisten untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak beresiko, resikonya besar sekali tuan, dan persalinan normal juga tidak mungkin dilakukan. Tapi kami akan mengarahkan segala upaya, dan tampaknya mr. Lee sedikit terguncang, saya mohon untuk jaga kestabilan emosinya._ "

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Taeyong?" lirih Johnny, _"Mungkin mr. Lee perlu didampingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya, atau mungkin ayah bayinya kalau memungkinkan._ " Saran Jessica itu membuat Johnny menggeleng, "Dia tidak mempunyai keduanya, aku yang temannya saja tidak tahu pasti apa yang memutuskannya pindah dari Korea ke Kanada seperti ini. Ah dokter, kalau kehamilannya beresiko, apa sebaiknya digugurkan saja?"

Hening, Jessica nampaknya tidak memberi jawaban dengan cepat. Namun dokter cantik itu akhirnya membuka suara, _"Pasti berat untuk mr. Lee menjalaninya, sebenarnya aborsi adalah hal yang kami hindari mr. Seo kecuali memang benar-benar mengancam kesehatan sang ibu. Tapi.. ini memang bisa jadi membahayakan mr. Lee, kalau bersedia kami bisa segera melaksanakan operasi aborsinya, akan lebih baik jika janin belum berusia empat bulan. Tapi yang perlu digarisbawahi mr. Seo, kemungkinan.. mr. Lee tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk hamil lagi setelah ia melakukan aborsi ini, atau kehamilan berikutnya akan lebih beresiko daripada saat ini,_ "

Mendengar penuturan dokter itu, giliran Johnny yang terdiam. "Aku.. akan aku bicarakan dengan Taeyong, terima kasih dokter." Ucapnya, " _Sama-sama mr. Seo, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi kami,_ "

Johnny menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana yang ia kenakan, memutuskan fokus dengan masakannya lagi.

Di balik kamar Taeyong, pemuda itu baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah piama. Ia sudah lelah menangis dan meratapi nasibnya, jadi menurutnya, diam adalah yang terbaik. Piama warna gading itu jatuh dengan sempurna di atas tubuh rampingnya, tapi mungkin hal ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Beberapa bulan lagi, ia harus mengganti seluruh koleksi pakaiannya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar.

Dengan ragu Taeyong mengangkat ujung piamanya, menampilkan perut rampingnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda yang aneh disana, tapi ketika Taeyong menyentuh perutnya, rasanya sedikit kaku seolah ada gundukan kecil tak kasat mata. Sungguh, ia masih tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu, Taeyong buru-buru menutup pakaiannya kembali. "Masuklah Youngho," gumamnya. Youngho kemudian masuk dan membawa sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk sup krim yang masih hangat di atasnya. "Makanlah, sedari tadi sepulang kerja kau belum makan Tae,"

Dalam benaknya, pemuda Lee tersebut ingin menolak. Ia tidak punya selera apa-apa sekarang, namun perkataan dokter Jessica mengenai ada seorang lagi yang bergantung nyawa padanya membuat Taeyong mengesampingkan egonya dan memilih menerima makanan tersebut. _Heol, bahkan dalam beberapa jam aku sudah memikirkannya._ Batinnya sendiri bingung, ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah saluran nutrisi seorang di dalam tubuhnya ini sudah berfungsi atau belum?

Johnny mengarahkan sendok dan sumpit padanya, Taeyong mulai makan perlahan tanpa protes apapun. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka sampai Taeyong berhenti ketika tersisa setengah mangkuk sup krim, "Youngho, simpan saja di meja makan. Akan aku makan nanti," Johnny mengangguk, ia memang membuatkan cukup banyak sih, jadi tidak masalah kalau Taeyong hanya habis setengah saja.

Taeyong mengambil gelas air putih dan meneguknya, ia tidak buta dan sadar kalau Johnny menatapnya dengan serius, seolah sahabatnya itu punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan. Jadi ia menaikkan sebelah alis dan memandang Johnny bingung, "Tae.. aku tidak tahu apa kau akan menyukai pembahasan kita atau tidak," timpal pemuda asal Chicago itu sedikit membingungkan.

Makin penasaran dibuatnya Taeyong, tapi pemuda itu tidak menyuarakan pikirannya, seolah memberi kode agar Johnny mengatakan segalanya saja secara langsung. "Mengenai.. bayimu—aish jantungnya bahkan belum berfungsi sempurna, maksudku janinmu, maksudku kehamilanmu.. apalah itu, jangan tersinggung tapi menurutku ehm—k-kau bisa menggugurkannya Tae, dokter memberimu selamat tapi bukan berarti itu tidak beresiko." Jelas Johnny susah payah.

Jujur saja pemuda itu takut, biasanya calon ibu akan sensitif bila menyangkut tentang kata-kata 'menggugurkan'. Lama hening, Taeyong menunduk. "Begitukah menurutmu?" tanyanya lemah. "Ya.. sebenarnya aku tidak tega juga Tae, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Kau mungkin akan kepayahan seiring bertambah besarnya kandunganmu, dan proses persalinannya tentu jauh lebih berbahaya Tae, tidak bisa dilakukan normal seperti wanita pada umumnya," terjadi jeda sebentar sebelum Johnny melanjutkannya kembali, "Dokter memberimu izin menggugurkannya sebelum usia janin itu menginjak empat bulan, tapi kau mungkin akan susah hamil lagi dan jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang sekarang. Jadi aku hanya memberimu saran, kau bisa pilih satu di antaranya,"

Untuk beberapa detik Taeyong memaki di dalam hati, tidak ada pilihan yang baik. Dua-duanya akan mengancam nyawanya juga nanti. "Aku juga ingin melakukannya Youngho! Tapi.. dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa, akulah yang bersalah, dia makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak bersalah Youngho! Apa kau tega?" meskipun nadanya tegas, tapi suara Taeyong tidak meledak-ledak. Ia hanya frustrasi, ia tidak yakin ia bisa membesarkan anak ini, ia juga tidak yakin apakah anak ini akan membahayakannya atau tidak kelak. Lagipula, ini kan memang kesalahannya yang tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri dari awal dan tidak menjaga diri pula. Selain itu, ada sebuah perasaan asing menyeruak di dalam dirinya, yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak mampu mendeskripsikannya.

Rasa itu.. membuatnya ingin melindungi janin ini.

Johnny mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Yang aku pikirkan adalah.. bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan di Korea? Jangan bilang.. ini ada hubungannya dengan rumor tersebut? Kau serius Tae?! Tak kusangka," mungkin Johnny sama bingungnya dengan Taeyong hingga tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan pernyataan yang melukai hati temannya itu.

Bahkan sekarang, temannya pun mencurigainya. Tidak mungkin kan Taeyong mengaku 'Ya Youngho aku pergi dari Korea karena bosku memperkosaku dan ia membuatku hamil, jadi aku pergi saja ke Kanada!' bisa-bisa Johnny akan menceramahinya panjang lebar. Jadi dengan memberi tatapan memelas Taeyong mendongak menatap Johnny, "Youngho.. aku mohon berhenti membahasnya, aku punya alasan sendiri. Tidak apa-apa jika kau memandangku jijik sekarang," mohonnya lirih.

Mendengar itu sebenarnya Johnny merasa bersalah juga, ia berjanji pada Taeyong tak mencoba mengusik masa lalunya dan alasan ia pindah ke Kanada, ia juga berjanji tidak mencari pemberitaan mengenai Taeyong di portal browsernya. Tapi memandang Taeyong jijik? Taeyong bukan kriminal, ini mungkin adalah anugerah dari Tuhan jadi Johnny sadar diri tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti tu.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan membantumu. Anggap saja aku paman dari anakmu itu," tawarnya diiringi senyuman lembut, dan senyuman itu sepertinya menular pada Taeyong. "Terima kasih Youngho, aku berhutang banyak padamu. Dan haha, paman? Apa-apaan itu?"

Johnny menyunggingkan tawa jenakanya, namun segera menampilkan ekspresi pura-pura kesal. "Lantas kalau bukan paman, apa kau mau anakmu memanggilku _hyung_? Atau mungkin _oppa_?" buru-buru Taeyong memukulnya main-main, "Jangan harap. Kau terlalu tua untuk itu,"

Tangan besar Johnny meremas bahu Taeyong lembut, "Tae, kalau ke depannya semua hal berjalan tidak sesuai dengan kehendak kita—maksudku.. kalau terbukti ini akan membahayakanmu, kau mau berjanji untuk tidak memaksakan diri kan?" meski kata-kata Johnny sedikit susah dicerna—mungkin pria itu tidak mampu memilih kata-kata yang tidak menyakiti sahabatnya, tapi Taeyong sepenuhnya paham. "Ya, aku berjanji." Jawabnya kemudian.

. . .

Pertemuan mendadak dengan para investor asing baru saja selesai, sekarang sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Tapi seperti yang telah terjadi beberapa bulan ini, pria muda yang menduduki posisi tertinggi di JJ _ent_ itu memilih kembali ke ruangannya. Biasanya ia memanfaatkan layanan _delivery_ atau sekretarisnya yang baik akan membawakannya menu makan siang dan secangkir teh.

Hanya saja, sepertinya minggu-minggu ini nafsu makannya menurun secara drastis. Dulu, Jaehyun tidak akan pilah-pilih makanan. Sepupunya Soojung bahkan ketika kecil suka sekali mengejeknya sebagai _food_ _fighter,_ entahlah, mungkin banyak pikiran adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Jaehyun tidak lagi berselera makan.

Selain nafsu makan turun, ia jadi tidak bisa kerja terlalu lama. Benar-benar harus mengurangi waktu lemburnya, mungkin tubuhnya sudah mulai memprotes kegiatan melelahkannya. Sedikit saja ia kelelahan maka kepala Jaehyun akan terasa pusing, lalu bisa berakhir demam seharian. Karena menganggap hal itu masih biasa Jaehyun tidak memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter. Mungkin memang efek kelelahan atau masuk angin karena asupan nutrisi yang sedikit.

Pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa diketuk, tidak ada pegawainya yang berani melakukan itu, jadi itu pasti ayahnya. Ibu Jaehyun sendiri, Yixing, sedang ada jadwal di China jadi pertemuan mereka terbilang sangat minim.

Joonmyeon masuk dan mendekat ke arah Jaehyun, menarik kursi sebelum duduk di hadapan putranya itu. Anak tunggalnya itu nampak tidak terlihat sehat dan sedikit berantakan, padahal _meeting_ yang berjalan tadi tidak berlangsung dengan alot. Jadi tentu ada masalah lain yang tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. "Kau sudah makan siang?" Joonmyeon membuka suara.

Jaehyun hanya berdeham pelan, ia sudah biasa mengacuhkan ayahnya begini. Ia memegang sebuah pena khusus dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas tablet PCnya. Joonmyeon menghela nafas, anaknya seperti bukan Jaehyun si ceria yang selama ini mereka kenal. "Jaehyun, perusahaan sudah kembali normal. Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu, tapi sepertinya kau masih sering gelisah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" tanyanya tak tahan.

Mata sipit Jaehyun menatap sang ayah sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Tidak ada apa-apa ayah," Joonmyeon tahu itu sepenuhnya bohong, ia bahkan ingin menerobos ke sistem keamanan apartemen Jaehyun untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat itu. Namun Jaehyun sepertinya sudah tanggap lebih dulu dengan cara mengganti _password_ serta tidak mengizinkan pihak apartemen memberikan duplikat kamarnya kepada siapapun, dia juga sudah menghapus rekaman cctv hari itu—lebih tepatnya melakukan _back up_ dan menyimpannya di brankas khusus.

Sebagai seorang ayah, Joonmyeon tentunya khawatir pada putranya. Hal-hal mengenai kesehatan maupun reputasi tentunya salah satu yang ia khawatirkan, reputasi Jaehyun terbilang buruk di antara pengusaha muda Korea yang sedang terkenal sekarang. Walaupun Jaehyun terus melakukan inovasi-inovasi mengagumkan maupun pencapaian lain, mereka masih membicarakan kasus Jaehyun. Bukannya mereka mengecam Jaehyun, kebanyakan hanya menyayangkan orang setampan Jaehyun harus memilih menyukai sesama jenis dan melakukan hubungan di luar pernikahan. Joonmyeon takut hal itu akan membebani pikiran Jaehyun dan membuat putranya jatuh sakit.

Jadi Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluarnya, "Jaehyun.. ayah ingin kau berkenalan dengan anak teman ayah, dia seumuran denganmu dan cantik. Dia akan memimpin perusahaannya namun ia masih menempuh pendidikan, dia perempuan pasti perlu banyak bantuan. Bantulah dia," Joonmyeon berkata dengan pelan. Berharap Jaehyun memperhatikannya kali ini.

Berhasil, Jaehyun memang memperhatikannya. Jung Jinki dan Kim Kibum adalah sahabatnya dulu ketika kuliah di Amerika, setelah memutuskan kembali lebih dulu ke Korea, siapa yang menyangka ternyata mereka memiliki anak perempuan cantik seumuran dengan Jaehyun.

Tapi ekspresi Jaehyun tidak terlihat baik, ia meletakkan penanya dan ekspresinya berubah tegas. "Ayah aku tidak suka dengan pembahasan ini," balasnya datar. Jaehyun tidak tahu mengenai siapa anak yang dibicarakan ayahnya atau siapa teman ayahnya yang dimaksud.

"Jaehyun! Ini adalah cara terbaik, kau dicap sebagai _gay_ yang suka main-main dengan sembarang pria. Dengan adanya perempuan baik-baik di sisimu kau pasti akan terbantu." Sang ayah mulai menaikkan nada suaranya, tanda bahwa perintahnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Pikiran Jaehyun tiba-tiba kembali ke malam itu, 'Sembarang pria? Taeyong _hyung_ bukan orang seperti itu,' gumamnya dalam hati.

Dia tidak bermain dengan sembarang pria, malam itu bahkan kali pertama ia melakukannya dan ia tidak melakukan lagi dengan pria maupun perempuan manapun. Hanya Taeyong, itupun murni kesalahannya. Oleh karena itu Jaehyun masih tidak hidup dengan baik-baik saja sekarang, rasa bersalahnya jauh lebih besar. Tapi mana mungkin Jaehyun menang melawan sang ayah? "Terserah ayah saja." Jawabnya tak perduli.

. . .

Sudah memasuki bulan April, artinya cuaca sudah tidak dingin lagi. Musim semi sudah menyapa, memberikan harapan baru setelah berbulan-bulan diselimuti dinginnya salju. Johnny juga jadi semakin sering mampir ke apartemen Taeyong—bahkan terkadang berakhir ketiduran di tempat sahabatnya itu— padahal sang sahabat sudah berkali-kali protes karena Johnny yang malas pindah tidur padahal mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama.

Kali ini Johnny memperhatikan Taeyong yang serius menonton saluran HBO sambil melipat kakinya di atas sofa. Awalnya tadi ia memakan keripik kentang, namun setelah Johnny datang ia menggantinya dengan keripik sayur. Sumpah Johnny bahkan jadi lebih cerewet daripada dokter Jessica mengenai makanannya, dia juga menasehati Taeyong berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan melipat kakinya, karena pose selonjor itu lebih baik.

"Tae kadang aku penasaran.."

"Hm?" gumam Taeyong sambil mengunyah kripiknya lagi, Johnny baru saja mengupas apel untuknya dan menghidangkan apel tersebut di piring kecil. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah dan harmonis bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kalau yang dari aku tahu di internet, harusnya kau sudah masa-masa mengidam. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah mengidam apapun, bahkan kau terima-terima saja makanan yang aku berikan,"

Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya dari film superhero di depannya ke Johnny, "Aku bukan tipe yang suka makan, jadi aku rasa ngidamku bukan tentang makanan. Bukannya itu tidak merepotkan?" Johnny menggumam mengiyakan, "Iya sih, tapi tetap saja, aku penasaran. Ah, dan kau tidak mau kontrol ke dokter Jessica lagi? Harusnya kau bisa tahu jenis kelaminnya bulan ini,"

Saran itu membuat Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Youngho, aku itu baru menemui dokter Jessica sepuluh hari lalu. Masa aku kembali lagi? Lagipula, biarlah ini menjadi rahasia, aku tidak ingin mencari tahu jenis kelaminnya. Setidaknya bukan sekarang," jelasnya, Johnny yang selalu menghormati keputusan temannya itu mengangguk menerima.

Mereka kembali fokus pada aksi superhero di layar kaca, Taeyong sudah meluruskan kakinya di sofa dan duduk sedikit miring. Sudah mulai ada perubahan di perutnya, meski belum terlalu kentara, makanya ia masih bisa bekerja di _café._ Ia sudah meminta agar Johnny menutup mulut, kecuali pada Wendy, karena perempuan itu benar-benar sudah seperti kakak bagi mereka berdua. Jadi kalau Wendy merasa Taeyong berdiri atau bekerja terlalu lama ia akan memaksanya untuk duduk dan beristirahat.

Dengan inisiatif sendiri Johnny menggulung celana kain Taeyong sampai ke lutut, mengambil _lotion_ dan memijat telapak kaki sampai betisnya lembut. "Yaampun, kau ini menari bertahun-tahun tapi kakimu benar-benar seperti perempuan ya?" membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan datar super sadis andalan Taeyong, dan Johnny malah terbahak-bahak puas bisa menjahili sahabatnya itu. "Makanya olahraga, kau bahkan tidak suka olahraga yang pakai bola."

Cibiran itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi Taeyong, ia ingat Winwin, Yuta, dan Doyoung yang lebih muda darinya tapi punya otot perut, sementara dia? Datar. Untung saja tangannya memiliki otot, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah dikira perempuan betulan. Apalagi kalau mengingat… Jaehyun, sungguh badannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kalau lelaki itu lebih muda darinya. 'Ah.. kenapa aku mengingatnya?' batin Taeyong dalam hati sambil memaki dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Johnny menatap Taeyong iba, sekaligus kagum. Selain hari ketika mereka pertama kali mengetahui kabar ini di dokter, Taeyong tidak pernah menangis lagi. Seandainya Johnny bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah ini, terkadang ia berfikir tidakkah Jaehyun—ya, ia sudah tahu identitas ayah janin Taeyong diam-diam— pernah memikirkan sahabatnya itu? Apa pemuda itu hidup dengan baik sementara sahabatnya hidup tertatih-tatih?

Mungkin, kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Jaehyun suatu saat nanti, satu pukulan untuk pria itu tidak buruk bukan?

Johnny mengingat janjinya untuk pergi ke gereja bersama Taeyong esok, semenjak hamil pemuda itu jadi makin sering ke gereja. Biasanya sendiri, tapi besok ia meminta ditemani sebelum Johnny pergi ke Thailand untuk urusan pekerjaan selama seminggu.

Lengannya tiba-tiba sedikit berat, Johnny menoleh mendapati Taeyong yang jatuh tertidur dengan cemilan cokelat—entah dapat darimana— masih berada di pelukan. Imut sekali, kecintaannya pada cokelat tidak pernah berubah rupanya. Johnny menyingkirkan bungkus camilan itu dan merapikan poni Taeyong.

' _Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Taeyongie._ '

Setelah Johnny memindahkan Taeyong ke kamarnya dan menyelimuti pemuda itu, Johnny membaringkan dirinya di kamar tamu. Karena janjinya untuk pergi bersama ke gereja, lagi-lagi ia menginap di apartemen sahabatnya itu. Untung besok adalah hari Minggu, artinya tidak ada pekerjaan yang menunggu mereka berdua.

Setelah mematikan lampu ruangan, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Semoga mimpi indah akan menyambutnya nanti.

. . .

Alunan nada dari sebuah _grand_ piano entah bagaimana bisa terdengar begitu indah dan seksi sekaligus. Di tengah _hall_ yang lebar, ada sesosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam menutup dahi, hidung mancung, dan postur mungil sedang menari dengan _begitu—_ hebatnya, oh pemilihan kata ini bahkan tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa indah dan kerennya gerakan tersebut.

Johnny terpana, matanya seolah terpaku pada pemuda tersebut. Ketika pemuda itu meliukkan badannya ke kiri, ia mengikuti gerakannya, ketika pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan, ia juga mengikuti gerakannya. Sempurna.

Tiba-tiba saja, Johnny merasa ribuan balon diikatkan ke badannya, membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa ringan dan melayang-layang. Belum pernah, ia sekagum ini dengan tarian seseorang kecuali milik Lee Taeyong sahabatnya. Tapi ini berbeda, Taeyong adalah penari hebat Johnny sangat mengakui hal itu, namun rasa terpesona yang ia miliki saat ini sungguh sangat berbeda.

Alunan musiknya berhenti, begitu pula dengan gerakan pemuda itu. Ia membungkukkan badannya dengan sebelah tangan di depan, gestur mengakhiri pertunjukan dan berterima kasih atas perhatian para penonton.

Seketika Johnny menyadari, ia tidak sendiri di _hall_ tersebut. Banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang juga menikmati pertunjukan pemuda tadi, bagaimana bisa, alunan piano klasik tanpa lirik yang mengiringi mampu membuat tarian yang seindah itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, Johnny sudah menapakkan kakinya melangkah lebih dekat dengan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda asing yang sedang berbenah diri itu tak sengaja menatapnya, mungkin Johnny terlalu _jelas_ dan tatapan matanya yang memuja pasti disadari pemuda asing itu. Pemuda itu menatapnya, dan tatapannya sungguh polos.

Johnny ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara, tapi rasanya ia tercekat. Jadinya pemuda tersebut yang memberinya seulas senyuman lebih dulu, dan demi Tuhan.. badan Johnny seakan meleleh dari ujung rambut hingga jempol kaki. Senyum pemuda itu secerah matahari! Lebih cerah dan lebih hangat daripada matahari pertama setelah musim salju.

Ia harus tahu nama pemuda itu, belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini hanya karena seulas senyuman. Kalau.. kalau sebuah senyuman saja mampu membiusnya seperti ini, bagaimana jika pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya? ' _Come on_ John! _Be brave and get him!_ ' batinnya pada diri sendiri.

Hampir saja ia melangkah lebih dekat sebelum sesuatu menahan kakinya, Johnny mengerutkan alisnya dan menunduk. Ada bocah kecil yang memeluk kakinya dengan erat-erat. " _Uncle.._ " suara bocah itu teredam kakinya. " _Excuse me kiddo,_ aku harus pergi oke?" ia hampir melepaskan rangkulan anak tersebut, tapi yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaannya. Pemuda dengan senyum indah tadi malah yang berjalan mendekat.

"Apakah dia keponakanmu?" tanyanya, Johnny menautkan alisnya. Pemuda tadi menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil yang memeluk kakinya tersebut. "Uhm, sebenarnya—tidak, maksudku ya, maksudku.. aku tidak tahu.." jawabnya terbata-bata.

" _Uncle, mommy's not gonna make it.._ " dan anak kecil tadi malah menangis lirih sambil memeluk kakinya, Johnny bisa merasakan celana bahannya sedikit basah. "Siapa ibumu? Dan apa maksudnya dia tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Bocah itu mendongak, wajah putih dengan mata hitam lebarnya mengingatkan Johnny akan seseorang. Bocah itu mengusap pipi gembilnya yang basah, " _Mommy.. mommy.._ " rengeknya berulang kali. Sungguh, Johnny merasa begitu terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mudah ia pahami saat ini.

Anehnya pemuda tadi malah mengelus pundak bocah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. " _Let's get your mommy then, shall we?_ " hiburnya, anak kecil itu terdiam, kemudian mengendurkan pelukannya dari kaki Johnny. Oh sungguh, Johnny jadi membayangkan bagaimana bila pemuda itu memiliki anak sungguhan.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan menggandeng bocah tadi, " _Hey, wait!_ " akhirnya Johnny berhasil membuat pemuda itu menoleh. "Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Lagi, senyum secerah matahari itu kembali muncul.

" _Uncle, come on!_ " Duh, anak kecil tadi mengganggunya saja. Tunggu sampai dia mendapatkan nama pemuda tadi baru ia akan pergi. Mengapa anak kecil tidak bisa bersabar menunggu?!

"Baju _minion_ ini akan cocok untukmu dan kita beli cokelat!"

Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi baju minion?

Dahi Johnny berkerut mendengarnya, apalagi pandangannya sedikit mulai mengabur. Tidak, ia tidak bisa pingsan tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan pemuda itu tanpa mengetahui namanya.

"Seo Youngho!"

Tunggu dulu, mengapa pemuda itu tahu namanya? Ini tidak adil, Johnny bahkan belum sempat mengetahui namanya dan berkenalan secara resmi!

 _"Seo Youngho! Bangun!"_

. . .

"Seo Youngho! Bangun!"

Johnny membuka matanya perlahan, masih gelap, cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu tidur. Ia memandang langit-langit yang tidak asing, bukannya ia tadi ada di sebuah _hall_ lebar? Mengapa sekarang tiba-tiba ada di kamar tamu Taeyong?

Jadi yang tadi itu mimpi? Mengapa begitu _nyata._ Ah.. pemuda itu hanya mimpi ternyata. Johnny melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi, mengapa sahabatnya itu membangunkannya sepagi ini!

" _Goddamnit_ , Lee Taeyong _jinjja!_ " kesalnya. Ini adalah hari Minggu, harusnya ia bisa bangun lebih siang, bukannya dibangunkan pagi buta begini. Lagipula mereka berjanji pergi ke gereja pukul sembilan pagi bukan?

"Youngho—aku ingin beli cokelat. Kau tahu di ujung kota, ada kedai cokelat 24 jam. Aku menemukannya di internet! Mereka juga menyajikan cokelat panas paling enak untuk dinikmati di awal hari, jadi sekarang angkat badan beruangmu itu dan ayo pergi."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum Johnny benar-benar bisa mencerna perkataan Taeyong. " _What?_ Di pagi buta seperti ini Tae? Yang benar saja!"

Tapi Taeyong sepenuhnya mengabaikan hal tersebut, ia malah tersenyum lebar. "Oh, kau tahu kemarin aku belanja _online._ Ternyata beli satu gratis satu, ada promo baju minion yang menggemaskan. Tapi yang kubeli ternyata kebesaran, sepertinya lebih cocok kalau kau yang pakai. Tenang saja sudah kucuci, jadi tidak akan bau toko."

"HAH?"

Seumur hidup, Johnny benci pakai baju yang mencolok dan bergambar karakter. Apalagi ini adalah karakter yang digilai anak berumur sepuluh tahun ke bawah, apa otak Taeyong terbentur sesuatu? Tidak masalah kalau mimpi indahnya harus hancur, tapi permintaan Taeyong lebih buruk daripada mimpi buruk yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Mata lebar Taeyong menampilkan ekspresi sedih, seperti anak anjing yang memelas minta diberi makan. "Tapi—tapi.. kau berjanji akan menemaniku kalau mengidam. Kau juga yang bilang ingin tahu bagaimana kalau aku mengidam, aku tidak menginginkan ini, _my baby wants it!_ " entah apa Taeyong marah atau merengek, yang jelas Johnny akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya dan menyambar _sweater_ kuning dengan gambar karakter makhluk kuning berkacamata dan celana _jeans_ berukuran super besar di bagian perut.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengerang, " _Okay okay I'll wear it!_ " putusnya kemudian, bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji pada Taeyong. "Yeay! _Thank you!_ Kau akan jadi paman yang baik Youngho, tenang saja supaya kau tidak malu aku akan pakai yang satunya. Jadi kita kembaran! Seperti adik-kakak hihi,"

Tawa riang itu, membuat Johnny terdiam. Sudah lama rasanya tidak mendengar Taeyong tertawa seperti itu. Memang, dia tidak menangis atau meratapi hidup. Namun, Taeyong hidup dengan ekspresi bahagia palsu beberapa bulan ini.

"Jadi sekarang kau mempermalukanku dengan baju _couple_ itu Tae? _Well,_ aku tidak menyangka kau mengidam yang super aneh. Dasar _baby_ sial—"

Mata Taeyong berkilat sebal, " _No, no, no!_ Tidak ada kata-kata kasar, kau yang mengingatkanku Youngho. Jangan menjilat ludah sendiri," Johnny tak bisa menahan tawanya, "Hahaha maaf aku lupa. Jadi sekarang kau membela bayimu hm?" godanya.

Mendengar itu membuat Taeyong menunduk, ya, insting seorang 'ibu' untuk melindungi anaknya pasti akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Tidak perduli ia laki-laki dan bahkan sempat membenci anak itu dulu. " _Yeah,_ aku tidak tahu Youngho."

Johnny berdiri dan memegang bahu Taeyong, " _It's okay_ Tae, kau melakukan hal yang benar. Tunggu disini _baby, uncle_ akan ganti baju dulu dan berburu cokelat untuk ibumu." Johnny mengelus perut Taeyong sekilas dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

' _Thanks for making him happy,_ ' Johnny mengucap rasa syukur di dalam hatinya.

. . .

Jaehyun membuat simpul di dasinya dengan rapi, ia bukanlah orang manja yang membutuhkan orang lain untuk membuatkan simpul untuknya. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya dan bisa memasang dasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia beralih pada kancing jasnya dan mengancingkan jas itu dengan rapi.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan Jaehyun yang mematut dirinya di cermin, ia buru-buru memakai jam tangannya dan membawa _notebook_ nya. "Masuk Hyerin," tanpa perlu melihat Jaehyun tahu sekretarisnya lah yang ada di balik pintu. Hyerin memang selalu menemaninya rapat apalagi bila dengan klien penting seperti perusahaan dari China yang akan ia temui kali ini.

Perempuan yang sering tampil dengan rambut kuncir ekor kuda itu masuk dan perlahan menutup pintu ruangan Jaehyun tanpa menimbulkan suara. " _Sajangnim,_ rapat dengan Zhou _corp_ dibatalkan. Tuan Jung sudah mengutus tuan Choi Minho untuk menggantikan anda." Jaehyun diam, menatap Hyerin tidak percaya. Minho adalah paman sekaligus sahabat dekat ayahnya juga, ia mengenal Minho sedari kecil. "Untuk apa ayah meminta Minho _samchun_ menggantikanku? Apakah ayah tidak mempercayaiku?"

Hyerin menggeleng, ia juga tidak tahu ada kabar seperti ini. Padahal Jaehyun sudah menyuruhnya menyiapkan _slide_ presentasi terbaik agar membuat perusahaan China itu menanamkan modal ke JJ. "Tidak, Jung _sajangnim_ bilang agar _sajangnim_ berganti pergi ke SUM _restaurant_ untuk makan siang disana."

Ayahnya gila ya? Menyuruhnya makan siang? Diluar? Disaat ia bisa saja memenangkan perjanjian dengan klien?!

"Ada seseorang yang menunggu anda disana," tambah Hyerin lagi.

Wajah tampan milik Jaehyun mengeras, "Apakah ada klien lain yang harus aku temui?" tanyanya dingin, "Uhm.. _sajangnim_ tidak bilang sepenuhnya. Hanya saja beliau menyebutkan anak dari Jung Jinki dan Kim Kibum selebihnya saya—"

"Hyerin.." potong Jaehyun.

"Ya _sajangnim_?"

"Kau bisa pergi, dan lain kali jangan izinkan ayahku mengganti jadwalku sesukanya. Ini perintah," tegasnya. Hyerin menunduk, "Tapi _sajangnim,_ ayah anda bilang bahwa kalau anda membantah beliau tidak akan mengizinkan anda untuk—"

" _Stop it,_ aku tahu ancamannya. Baik, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Jujur saja, Jaehyun tidak tahu apa yang akan digunakan ayahnya untuk mengancam dirinya. Tapi apapun itu, semuanya tidak baik. Jadi.. Jaehyun lebih baik menuruti perkataan ayahnya. _Damn!_ Jaehyun bahkan tidak tahu perempuan bagaimana yang akan ia temui saat ini kecuali fakta bahwa ia adalah anak dari paman Jinki. Nama saja ia tidak tahu, apalagi wajahnya. Kemungkinan akan ada banyak perempuan di dalam restauran sudah membuat Jaehyun pusing sendiri.

Jadi ia buru-buru mengetik pesan singkat untuk Hyerin.

 ** _To: Hyerin, Seo._**

 ** _Hyerin, bisa kau beritahu aku nama perempuan anak teman ayah? Atau kirimkan aku fotonya kalau bisa._**

Sambil menunggu balasan, Jaehyun menyalakan mobil Audi miliknya dan menyetirnya ke arah restauran yang dimaksud.

 ** _From: Hyerin, Seo._**

 ** _Maaf sajangnim, tuan Jung bilang anda harus mencari tahu sendiri. Dia menunggu di meja nomor 12._**

Dan Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat. Apakah benar ini saatnya bagi Jaehyun untuk mengenal orang lain dan menjalin hubungan baru? Ia tidak berpengalaman sama sekali dalam hal romantisme, dan ayahnya sudah memaksanya seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Jaehyun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas _vallet_ dan ia masuk ke dalam restauran bintang lima itu. Meja nomor dua belas ada di dekat jendela, dan ia bisa melihat ada perempuan yang memunggunginya. Jaehyun memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia melihat jam, pukul 12.04, ia tidak terlambat bukan?

"Permisi, aku Jaehyun, boleh aku duduk disini?" niatnya berbasa-basi sedikit gagal karena ia kaku. Perempuan dengan rambut hitam sepunggung itu mendongak dan tersenyum tipis, "Tentu. Silahkan duduk Jaehyun-ssi,"

Ia mengamati perempuan itu singkat, penampilannya benar-benar seperti perempuan yang terlahir cantik dan kaya meskipun tanpa dandanan yang berlebihan. Oh ayolah, perempuan itu memiliki kulit yang hampir sama pucatnya dengan dirinya sendiri, jadi ia tidak butuh _make up_ tebal. Aroma parfumnya juga lembut, tidak menusuk hidung seperti perempuan lain. Dan ia sangat-sangat anggun, gayanya duduk, berbicara, seperti putri kerajaan.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya Jaehyun kembali, perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tidak aku baru datang pukul 11.58 jadi kau tidak terlambat," dan perempuan ini pasti disiplin soal waktu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong namaku Jung Chaeyeon. Ayah bilang aku bisa belajar denganmu, maaf kalau aku merepotkan. Aku masih merasa kurang mahir untuk menjalankan perusahaan meskipun studiku sudah hampir selesai,"

Nah, yang kali ini ia sudah dapat bocoran dari sang ayah. Anak perempuan satu-satunya yang ternyata lebih cantik dan pintar daripada perkiraannya itu memang sedang belajar untuk menjadi pemimpin utama Onekey _corp_ milik kedua orangtuanya.

Mereka memesan makanan dan mengobrol banyak hal, untungnya mereka berdua adalah tipe orang yang mirip. Sama-sama serius, berambisi, berwawasan luas, namun memiliki sifat lembut yang tersembunyi di balik sikap tegas mereka. Chaeyeon juga keibuan, ia rela berjongkok di lantai dan melepas sepatunya ketika ada seorang anak kecil yang jatuh di dekatnya. Jaehyun yang bahkan belum sempat bereaksi merasa kagum karena perempuan itu menghabiskan hampir sepuluh menit waktunya menghibur anak kecil dengan dahi yang memerah itu.

Syukurlah, ayahnya tidak mengenalkan ia pada perempuan aneh yang mungkin hanya memanfaatkan Jaehyun saja. Juga tidak pada perempuan dengan sikap sok kaya dan jahat ala drama. Chaeyeon mungkin tidak seperti itu, ia punya perusahaan sendiri yang hampir sama besar dengan keluarga Jaehyun, tidak mungkin ia memanfaatkan Jaehyun bukan?

Seharusnya Jaehyun benar-benar bersyukur ia meninggalkan rapat membosankan di kantor dan bertemu dengan perempuan seperti Chaeyeon.

"Ah, apa ayahmu sudah bilang denganmu soal ini Jaehyun?" mereka memutuskan untuk saling memanggil nama karena usia mereka yang sebaya dan berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan dengan menghilangkan embel-embel _'ssi'_. "Soal apa?" Jaehyun meminum _latte_ nya.

Chaeyeon menyerahkan sebuah dokumen, "Ini, mengenai pertemuan di Thailand. Orangtuaku tidak bisa ikut jadi mereka menyuruhku datang, dan mereka bilang kau juga ikut. Aku buta sekali soal jalan, apa kau mau membantuku ketika kita ada di sana nanti?" Jaehyun tentu sudah mendengar perjalanan bisnis itu dari ayahnya tempo hari, Hyerin bahkan sudah menjadwalkan perjalanannya.

"Tentu, kita juga bisa berangkat bersama kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku bersama sekretarisku," tawar Jaehyun. "Ah sayang sekali, aku tidak berangkat dari Korea. Aku berangkat dari Jepang bersama asistenku," Jaehyun tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, nona sibuk." Candanya.

Lihat, bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan baru kali ini Jaehyun bisa bercanda dengan sedikit lepas meski topiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari pekerjaan. Mungkin karena sifatnya terlampau mirip dengan Chaeyeon. "Hei, katakan pada dirimu sendiri yang lebih sibuk daripada aku." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai Jaehyun merasa perutnya sedikit sakit dan ia merasa mual. Tidak ingin terlihat konyol di depan anak kolega ayahnya, Jaehyun izin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya, namun nihil. Tak ada satupun yang berhasil keluar. Apakah ini efek makan telat dan meminum kopi? Jujur saja, Jaehyun memang melewatkan sarapannya hari ini.

Dengan berusaha tidak ambil pusing Jaehyun membersihkan mulutnya dan berkumur beberapa kali, ia kembali keluar dan duduk di depan Chaeyeon yang sibuk menelpon dengan siapa—sepertinya urusan pekerjaan karena raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius dan ia bicara dengan bahasa Jepang pula.

Mungkin ia bisa membentuk keluarga yang bahagia bersama perempuan di hadapannya ini bila sang ayah berniat menjodohkan mereka berdua. Ia tidak keberatan, sungguh. Tapi entah mengapa, semuanya tidak terasa _benar_ untuk Jaehyun.

Tidak, ini bukan tentang Chaeyeon. Perempuan itu terlihat baik-baik saja sifat maupun rupanya yang cantik. Ini lebih kepada Jaehyun sendiri, entah mengapa.. ia tidak merasakan getaran aneh yang seharusnya ada ketika mereka berbincang. Mungkin belum, tapi bukankah seharusnya ada sedikit saja rasa di luar rasa kagum untuk perempuan itu?

Mengapa.. mengapa yang terbayang di pikirannya malah seseorang yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan? Orang yang ia sakiti dan terlebih orang itu adalah _laki-laki._ Apakah ia memang telah ber _belok_? Tapi kalau ia memang menyukai laki-laki, lantas mengapa Jaehyun tidak bisa menyukai laki-laki lain? Semuanya terasa membingungkan.

Ya.. begitu membingungkan, hingga membuat Jaehyun tanpa sadar hanya menampilkan senyum tipis dan anggukan ringan ketika Chaeyeon pamit undur diri, bahkan tidak menawarkan perempuan itu sebuah tumpangan. Jaehyun harap perempuan itu memang diantar oleh sopir atau terbiasa membawa mobil sendiri, supaya Jaehyun tidak merasa bersalah.

'Lee Taeyong.. apa yang kau lakukan padaku?'

. . .

Asap mengepul dari cangkir berwarna putih berisikan cokelat panas tersebut, Taeyong menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memang sudah musim semi, namun matahari bahkan belum terbit karena ini masih pukul lima lebih sepuluh pagi, jadi udaranya masih cukup dingin.

Dia jadi ingin menertawakan sahabat beruangnya yang terkantuk-kantuk sampai tidak kuat menyanggah kepalanya lagi. Kasihan Johnny, tapi entah mengapa dia benar-benar ingin pergi pagi-pagi buta. Mungkin calon bayinya tau kalau paman Johnny tidak akan bertemu mereka selama seminggu ke depan karena harus ke Thailand.

Kedai ini sepi, meski buka dua puluh empat jam tapi tetap saja ini terlalu pagi untuk orang-orang pergi ke kedai cokelat. Mungkin rasa kantuk yang mendera Johnny sudah berlebih hingga dia mengabaikan tatapan pegawai lain yang ingin menertawainya karena mengenakan baju kuning dengan gambar minion di tengahnya, kembar pula dengan Taeyong.

"Youngho, setelah ini pergi jalan-jalan dulu ya baru ke gereja? Kau bisa tidur di mobil aku yang menyetir," tawar Taeyong, perkataan itu membuat mata Johnny melebar tiba-tiba. "Tidak, sejak kapan kau bisa menyetir? Lebih baik aku menyetir dengan keadaan ngantuk daripada membiarkanmu menyetir dan membahayakan kita terutama calon bayimu,"

Taeyong berkacak pinggang, "Tapi kau mengantuk sekali Youngho, aku mau jalan-jalan lihat _sunrise._ Aku sudah terlatih sekarang! Ayo!"

Mau tidak mau Johnny mengalah lagi, setelah membayar pesanan dan membungkus beberapa kue cokelat mereka masuk ke mobil Johnny. Taeyong duduk di balik kemudi, dan entah bagaimana bisa seorang Taeyong yang selalu bergetar ketakutan di balik kemudi jadi semangat seperti ini. Walau mengantuk dan mencuri tidur, Johnny memaksakan dirinya tetap mengawasi Taeyong.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan pelan sampai di dekat pantai, sayangnya pantai itu dikelilingi tebing dan hanya bisa dinikmati dari jalan di atas tebing. Johnny akhirnya bisa tidur setelah mereka parkir dengan selamat, Taeyong keluar dari mobil dan duduk di kap mobil sedan Johnny yang berhadapan dengan pagar tebing itu sambil memandangi ombak yang bergulung-gulung di bawah.

Ia juga beberapa kali mengambil foto yang indah— _well_ Taeyong selalu pandai mengambil gambar yang bagus, kecuali _selfie,_ dia buruk untuk hal itu— sampai matahari benar-benar sudah terbit di ufuk timur dan membuat suasana lebih hangat. Taeyong menghentikan kegiatannya mengambil foto, 'Setidaknya, kalau aku tetap di Korea, aku tidak bisa menyaksikan pemandangan semenakjubkan ini,' hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

Suara pintu mobil ditutup mengejutkan Taeyong yang sedang tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, ternyata Johnny sudah bangun. "Sudah cukup melihat pemandangannya?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, Taeyong malah terkekeh melihat celana _jeans overall_ Johnny yang hanya dikaitkan sebelah. Baru sadar betapa memalukannya pakaian mereka.

"Aish jangan tertawa, ini usulmu Tae." Gerutu Johnny, tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah tertawa bersama. Keduanya memutuskan untuk segera menuju gereja dan mengikuti ibadah pagi dengan khidmat. Setelah selesai, Taeyong pergi ke sisi gereja yang lain.

Pemuda Lee itu bersimpuh menggunakan lututnya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat menandakan pemuda itu sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk. Entah apa yang dia ucapkan pada doanya, Johnny memandangi figur kecil itu dari belakang. Taeyong bahkan tidak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya sampai kerumunan di dalam gereja berangsur-angsur pergi.

Johnny mendekat, kemudian ikut bersimpuh di sebelah sahabatnya itu. Dari dulu dia memang aktif sekali ke gereja, walaupun dia juga tidak bisa menyimpulkan dirinya sendiri adalah orang yang alim. Tapi Taeyong tidak terlalu seperti itu, apalagi semenjak ia debut dimana hari Minggu sering sekali menjadi hari yang padat untuk seorang _idol._ Baguslah, mungkin dengan kondisinya sekarang membuatnya kembali dekat pada Tuhan lagi.

Memutuskan untuk berdoa mengikuti Taeyong, Johnny memejamkan mata. Di dalam hati ia meminta agar dia dan keluarganya dikaruniai kesehatan sepanjang tahun, karirnya agar berhasil, dan meminta Tuhan untuk melindungi sahabat terdekat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu. 'Tolong kabulkan apapun yang ia minta di dalam doanya Tuhan, amen.' Johnny mengakhiri doanya. Melirik Taeyong yang masih memejamkan mata, Johnny tersenyum kecil, tidak tahu sahabatnya mampu berubah jadi seperti ini.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian Taeyong selesai, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian lutut _jeans_ nya yang terkena debu. Keduanya memilih makan siang lebih awal akibat sarapan yang terlalu awal juga, meski dipenuhi argumen karena Taeyong ingin sekali pergi ke _mcdonald_ dan Johnny memutuskan bahwa _fast food_ harus dihindari selama dia hamil. Jadinya mereka malah pergi ke restauran Korea dan makan samgyetang disana.

Johnny juga berpesan ia telah menyuruh Wendy menjaga Taeyong selama ia pergi ke Thailand dan sahabatnya itu wajib mematuhi segala ucapan Wendy. "Iya, aku akan menurut pada Wendy _noona,_ " gumam Taeyong sebal karena Johnny sangat cerewet, seolah pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya berbulan-bulan saja, padahal hanya satu minggu.

Dering telepon menyela pembicaraan mereka, Taeyong mengeluarkan ponselnya yang memang terhubung dengan jaringan _wifi._ Panggilan bebas biaya dari salah satu akun media sosialnya itu membuat Taeyong bingung, pasalnya ia sudah jarang menerima panggilan atau pesan-pesan karena ia menonaktifkan beberapa kontak dan bahkan memblokir mereka yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahkan selama ini bila berkomunikasi dengan dokter Jessica harus melewati Johnny atau menggunakan telepon di apartemen.

Nama sang kakak muncul di layar Taeyong, membuatnya bimbang apakah ia harus mengangkat panggilan tersebut atau diam saja. Ia memandang Johnny yang memberikannya tatapan menyakinkan, "Angkatlah Tae, Seulgi _noona_ pasti punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan kalau dia sampai menghubungimu."

Dengan takut-takut Taeyong mengangkat panggilan itu, ia berdeham pelan sebelum berbicara. "Y—Ya, _noona_?" ia takut sang kakak memarahinya, memang sang kakak sayang padanya tapi tetap saja rumor mengenai Taeyong menyakiti hati keluarga mereka.

" _Taeyongie.. Taeyongie maafkan noona tidak bisa melindungimu selama ini,_ " Taeyong mengerutkan alisnya bingung karena disambut oleh tangisan kakak kandungnya tiba-tiba, ia mengendikkan bahunya begitu Johnny bertanya tanpa suara. Buru-buru Taeyong memasang _headset_ dan membiarkan Johnny ikut mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya.

" _Uri donsaengi, uri Taeyongie.._ _maafkan noona, maafkan appa dan eomma juga. Kami.. kami tidak mempercayaimu, lalu apa bedanya kami dengan yang lain?_ " Taeyong makin bingung, "Ehm, _noona.._ sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mengapa _noona_ menangis?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, berusaha menghibur sang kakak.

Suara sang _noona_ yang serak karena menangis membuatnya tidak tega, " _Taeyongie, hari ini.. ada beberapa wartawan datang ke rumah. Mereka berniat mewawancarai eomma dan appa, kau tahu kan kami tidak nonton berita lagi. Ternyata mereka meminta pendapat soal rumor-rumor itu. Mereka bilang di situs online para penggemar berhasil menyelidiki bahwa rumor yang menerpamu itu tidak benar sama sekali, mereka menyesal karena tidak bisa mempertahankanmu Taeyongie. Maafkan kami karena tidak mempercayaimu,"_

Taeyong tercekat, beberapa memang sudah tahu rumor masa lalu kelam Taeyong itu salah. Tapi sampai Taeyong pergi tidak ada yang mengangkat bukti itu ke publik, Taeyong sendiri tidak ingin membahasnya. Saat itu baginya yang penting adalah memberikan yang terbaik ke publik, soal rumor itu terserah pada yang mempercayainya atau tidak. Keluarganya sendiri sempat percaya karena Taeyong yang memutuskan jadi _trainee_ sejak usia muda, ia juga sempat jadi sedikit nakal di masa SMP, jadi keluarganya menganggap ia memang seperti apa kata orang-orang.

Meskipun tidak seratus persen percaya tapi orangtuanya jadi tambah kesal ditambah Taeyong yang tidak menuruti apa kata mereka. "Tidak apa-apa _noona,_ aku mengerti, _noona_ jangan bersedih oke? Lihat, selama ini aku baik-baik saja kan?" hiburnya, jujur saja ia sangat lega karena keluarganya kembali percaya dengannya.

" _Taeyongie, eomma sakit. Sepertinya merindukanmu, pulanglah Taeyongie.. ne? Jungwoo juga merindukan pamannya,_ " Taeyong diam, jujur saja ia sangat ingin pulang. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Taeyong menghadap keluarganya dan tiba-tiba bilang 'Aku sedang mengandung sekarang,' bisa-bisa ia membuat keluarganya terkena serangan jantung seketika. Betapa ia merindukan keluarganya, ibu dan ayahnya, serta Jungwoo keponakannya yang masih berumur satu setengah tahun.

Setidaknya, ia baru bisa pulang ketika Leo—oke dia baru saja mendapatkan nama panggilan ini beberapa hari lalu setelah dokter meramalkan bayinya akan lahir di bulan Agustus, _which means_ zodiaknya adalah Leo— sudah menginjak masa balita. Dia bisa saja berdalih Leo adalah anak angkatnya, jadi orangtuanya tidak akan curiga. Tapi.. menunda selama itu, bagaimana kalau ia tidak punya kesempatan bertemu dengan orangtuanya lagi?

" _Noona,_ aku pasti akan pulang, tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin tahun depan, bagaimana? Aku—aku punya pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan disini. Lagipula.. aku butuh waktu menenangkan diri sebelum kembali ke Korea lagi, maukah _noona_ mengerti?" ia memang berdusta, namun tidak sepenuhnya bukan?

Terdengar jeda sesaat sebelum sang kakak menghela nafas panjang, " _Ne, noona mengerti. Jangan ragu untuk pulang Taeyongie, eomma mungkin ingin melakukan panggilan video denganmu kalau sudah sembuh, apa tidak apa-apa? Dan beri noona clue dimana kau tinggal sekarang Taeyongie.._ "

Taeyong memang telah bercerita kalau ia pergi dari Korea namun tidak menyebutkan dengan jelas dimana ia tinggal, "Aku tinggal bersama Johnny sekarang, _noona_ masih ingat bukan?" jujurnya, " _Ah, temanmu yang tinggi itu. Kau tinggal di Amerika sekarang? Arasseo, kuharap kalian jadi pasangan yang baik,_ "

Dahi Taeyong berkerut, keluarga Lee memang tidak terlalu mempersoalkan orientasnya. Tapi mengapa mereka bisa mengira ia dan Johnny adalah pasangan? Tidak bisa dipercaya, " _Noona,_ kami tidak seperti itu," kilahnya. Seulgi tertawa dan berpamitan setelahnya.

Johnny menepuk bahu Taeyong, "Youngho… ternyata Tuhan jauh lebih cepat mengabulkan salah satu permintaanku daripada yang aku kira," bisiknya setelah mematikan panggilan, "Tentu saja, itulah mengapa kau tidak boleh absen beribadah lagi. Dia mendengarkanmu bahkan ketika kau hanya sekedar bermimpi,"

"Kau benar,"

. . .

Rapat yang diadakan di sebuah ruang pertemuan di hotel terbesar di Thailand itu akhirnya berakhir, sang pemilik hotel _mr._ Leechaiyapornkul mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk pindah ke _hall_ dan menikmati santapan makan siang mereka yang tertunda beberapa menit.

Johnny duduk di barisan depan tribun ruang pertemuan tadi, ia memang baru bertemu dengan _mr._ Leechaiyapornkul namun pria itu dengan ramahnya menyuruh ia duduk di barisan depan karena ia hadir cukup awal. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah berbincang dekat meski didampingi pengusaha-pengusaha lain.

Acara ini merupakan acara perkumpulan pengusaha se-Asia, sekaligus membahas proyek mereka. Ada banyak hal yang ditawarkan, apalagi saat ini industri hiburan Thailand sudah cukup maju. Johnny sendiri ditawari hak siar beberapa acara terkenal Thailand, ia tidak keberatan karena di Kanada sendiri juga banyak orang Thailand yang mungkin merindukan acara mereka—karena tidak banyak _channel_ televisi kabel yang menayangkan acara Thailand—. Sekaligus ia bisa mengiklankan beberapa acaranya di beberapa televisi Thailand.

Makan siang mereka akan menutup rangkaian acara hari ini, untuk besok agendanya akan berubah. Johnny akan fokus mendatangi beberapa _broadcast station_ dan membahas kontrak proyek mereka, sementara pengusaha lain juga akan mendatangi urusan mereka masing-masing. Baru di hari terakhir mereka akan bergabung lagi untuk acara penutup.

"Papa, apakah aku bisa membuka acaranya sekarang?" seorang perempuan cantik dan berbadan semampai mengenakan gaun putih selutut mendatangi meja mereka, "Oh Tern, papa sampai susah mengenalimu. Silahkan saja," perempuan itu sepertinya berdecak kesal, ia memegang _microphone_ di tangannya dengan erat.

Membuat laki-laki paruh baya di samping Johnny itu terkekeh, "Ini semua karena mama memaksa aku berdandan dan memakai gaun, aku tidak menyangka mengapa papa memaksaku menjadi MC sedangkan papa tahu aku harusnya pergi bersama teman klub basketku," gerutunya sambil berlalu pergi, untuk info saja percakapan tadi dilakukan dalam bahasa Inggris, jadi mau tidak mau Johnny tertawa juga.

"Susah sekali mengaturnya jadi perempuan yang feminim, untung saja pacarnya bisa mengimbangi gayanya itu. Dia bahkan lebih suka olahraga daripada berdandan," cerita tuan Leechaiyapornkul pada Johnny. "Anak anda sudah cantik tanpa harus berdandan tuan," puji Johnny.

Tern menyampaikan pembukaan dalam dua bahasa, Johnny memperhatikan sambil menyantap makanan pembukanya. " _Please welcome,_ Ten _and_ Prepix _crew!_ " sorak tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan, jujur saja Johnny tidak menyangka akan ada pertunjukan di tengah rapat ini.

Pantas saja tamu hotel yang lain merapat ke _hall_ utama ini, segerombolan orang naik ke panggung. Ada sekitar lima belas orang dengan persentase enam puluh persen laki-laki dan empat puluh persen perempuan. Musik berbunyi, berdasarkan pendengaran Johnny itu terdengar kental sekali seperti musik tradisional China.

Ada sesosok laki-laki dengan pakaian berwarna putih berdiri di bagian _center,_ sepertinya itu adalah Ten yang dikenalkan Tern tadi. Pemuda itu wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena poni rambutnya, namun gerakannya… tidak mudah untuk mengabaikannya. Entah mengapa Johnny merasa _déjà vu._

Begitu sampai di akhir tarian, pemuda itu menari berpasangan dengan seorang perempuan. Ia kemudian mendongak, membuat wajahnya terlihat. Johnny tidak ingat dengan wajah manis pemuda dalam mimpinya, namun entah mengapa ia yakin mimpi itu seolah menghubungkannya dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Itu adalah anak laki-lakiku, dia menyukai seni melebihi apapun. Sungguh berkebalikan dengan adiknya, tarian itu adalah hasil koreografinya." perkataan Mr. Leechaiyapornkul membuat Johnny terdiam. "A—ah, begitukah? Dia.. sangat keren," ucapannya membuat Mr. Leechaiyapornkul tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu Johnny, kau memandanginya sepanjang dia tampil,"

Johnny langsung terdiam karena malu, " _Come on,_ aku tidak sejahat yang ada di fikiranmu nak. Kau bisa menemui dia," _mr._ Leechaiyapornkul menepuk bahunya ringan. Johnny yang telah menyelesaikan makanannya tersenyum segan, lalu ia mengangguk dan segera berdiri.

Benar-benar seperti di mimpi, ia mendekati pemuda bernama Ten itu dengan takut-takut. Tapi ia sudah tahu namanya, ia hanya perlu lebih dekat lagi bukan? Jadi Johnny tidak ingin menyesal seperti di mimpinya, ia menghentikan pelayan yang membawa minuman dan memutuskan untuk mengambil dua gelas.

"Penampilan yang spektakuler, minumlah Ten, kau pasti haus." Pemuda yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu itu mendongak bingung, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengenal pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tapi ia menerima minuman di tangan pemuda itu, "Aku ingin mengambilkanmu _cocktail_ tapi setelah menari kau butuh air mineral tidak dingin," tambah pemuda itu.

"Uhm.. _thanks—_ "

"Johnny Seo, aku salah satu tamu ayahmu." Johnny membuka dompet dan menyerahkan kartu namanya, Ten memandangi kartu nama itu. Kemudian Johnny mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, "Aku.. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, senang berkenalan denganmu,"

Kebanyakan orang pasti mengernyitkan dahi mereka atau malah menertawai nama asli Ten, apalagi bila mereka berasal dari luar Thailand. Namun pemuda di depan Ten itu malah menyunggingkan senyumannya, "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul," membuat Ten berdecak kagum karena hanya dengan sekali pelafalan pemuda itu mampu mengingatnya. "Aku penggemar tarianmu mulai hari ini ngomong-ngomong," tambahnya lagi.

Mau tidak mau Ten membalas senyumannya, "Kau pasti jenius karena mampu menghafal namaku seketika," candanya. Mereka berbincang sambil berdiri meski tertunda sedikit karena _crew_ Ten berpamitan untuk istirahat. Yang membuat kagum Johnny selain tariannya adalah karena Ten dan adiknya masih mengejar mimpi mereka meskipun sang ayah sudah memiliki segalanya.

"Ten! Kau belum makan kan?" tiba-tiba Tern datang dan menyela perbincangan mereka, kalau boleh Johnny bandingkan, jujur saja suara Tern sedikit lebih berat dari kakaknya yang laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa? "Iya iya aku akan makan setelah ini," Ten mengusak rambut adiknya penuh sayang, meski ia terlihat lebih pendek karena Tern mengenakan _higheels._ Tern mendengus saat tatanan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Cepat makan, mama bilang kau tidak boleh melewatkan makanmu. Dan oh—kau pemuda yang berbincang dengan papa tadi kan?" Johnny mengangguk, "Ya, papa kalian yang mengenalkan aku. Baiklah Ten, sepertinya kau harus menuruti kata Tern," Johnny berniat undur diri, seberapa tertariknya dia pada Ten tapi dia tidak bisa menahan pemuda itu dalam memenuhi kebutuhan duniawinya kan?

Kemudian tanpa diduga Ten menahan lengannya, " _Wait!_ Uh.. ini kartu namaku, mungkin—berguna di lain hari?" Johnny menatap kartu nama itu, dan tersenyum begitu mendapati nama Ten, nomor ponsel, dan akun media sosialnya. " _Thank you,_ Ten. _And see you later,_ "

Begitu Ten dan adiknya menghilang dari pandangan, Johnny berniat kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika menatap sosok yang sedikit tidak asing di pandangannya. Untuk memastikan hal yang ia lihat, Johnny buru-buru membuka mesin pencarian dan mengetik sebuah nama disana. Ia mencocokkan gambar yang muncul di mesin pencarian _online_ dan sosok yang berdiri di depan sebuah meja itu, hasilnya cocok.

Tapi pemuda itu berdiri dengan seorang perempuan cantik yang bersanding dengan cocok di sampingnya, Johnny tidak tahu jelas status keduanya. Tapi jarak mereka berdiri begitu dekat bahkan bahu mereka bersentuhan. Berani-beraninya Jung Jaehyun—nama pemuda itu— berdiri dengan sosok wanita lain sementara sahabatnya Lee Taeyong menderita dan melarikan diri karena menanggung perbuatannya!

Jujur saja Johnny tidak tahu kalau Jaehyun juga diundang di acara ini, ia jadi teringat akan janjinya bila bertemu dengan Jaehyun. Lagipula, siapa perempuan di sampingnya itu? Ia menghubungi asistennya yang selalu ikut dengannya apabila ada urusan luar negeri lewat panggilan, "Lucas, kau lihat laki-laki berjas abu-abu dan perempuan bergaun putih di depan meja _pastry_ dekat panggung? Selidiki mereka," titahnya, Lucas sendiri selain jago bela diri juga dikaruniai kejeniusan. Ia sering menjadi andalan Johnny karena kemampuan _hacking_ dan kecerdasannya yang lain.

Pemuda Seo itu jadi tidak _mood_ untuk melanjutkan makan, ia memilih keluar dan menunggu kabar dari Lucas di area parkir. Lucas sendiri berdarah campuran Thailand dan Taiwan, oleh karena itu mereka pulang secara terpisah karena ia memilih liburan dulu di Thailand. Baru beberapa menit menunggu Johnny sudah mendapat pemberitahuan di surelnya, ia membuka surel dari Lucas lewat tablet PCnya.

Lucas benar-benar bisa diandalkan, ia mengirimkan foto-foto pasangan Jaehyun itu dan data dirinya. Jung Chaeyeon, pewaris tunggal Onekey _corp_ oke Johnny tidak tahu perusahaan itu karena pusatnya yang ada di Korea, tapi dia pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu yang artinya itu perusahaan yang cukup besar _._ oke juga pilihan Jaehyun tersebut. Tidak ada bukti yang menyebutkan keduanya resmi menjalin hubungan namun mereka beberapa kali terlihat makan bersama berdua.

Selain itu, entah bagaimana bisa Lucas mengirimkan mobil yang digunakan Jaehyun dan Chaeyeon, plat nomornya, serta dimana mereka parkir. " _Shit,_ Lucas _and his genius brain,_ " maki Johnny main-main, kebetulan mereka parkir di lantai yang sama. Jadi Johnny memilih menunggu di balik setir sampai Jaehyun selesai dengan urusannya dan keluar. Jujur saja ia sangat kecewa, ia kira Jaehyun setidaknya berusaha mencari Taeyong atau bagaimana. Nyatanya pemuda itu malah seakan tidak bersalah dan pergi berkencan dengan orang lain. Padahal sesuai saran dokter Jessica, Taeyong jelas membutuhkan ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

Ketika sosok Jaehyun keluar dari lobi Johnny mencengkram kemudi mobilnya erat-erat, ia bersama Jaehyun dan dua sosok lainnya. Tapi sepertinya mereka akan kembali dengan mobil yang berbeda, Chaeyeon masuk ke dalam mobil bersama asistennya. Dan mobil itu dikemudikan oleh seorang sopir, Jaehyun nampaknya menunggu sampai mobil tersebut pergi dari pandangan sebelum ia menuju mobilnya sendiri dengan perempuan lain—mungkin sekretarisnya.

Johnny buru-buru keluar dari mobil, beruntung suasana _basement_ ini sedang sepi. Ia mengejar di belakang Jaehyun dan menarik kerah jas pemuda itu sebelum membalikkan badannya paksa.

Suara hantaman keras mengejutkan Jaehyun dan asistennya, dan diikuti erangan sakit Jaehyun. Johnny tersenyum puas begitu selesai memukul wajah tampan itu, namun ia langsung memasang ekspresi khawatir dan bersalah palsu. "Oh _I'm so sorry, I thought you're the guy who steals my girlfriend._ " Dustanya palsu. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Jaehyun yang terbaring di lantai _basement_ dengan sudut bibir robek dan berniat membantu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku salah orang, aku sungguh minta maaf," Jaehyun bangkit, lalu mengusap ujung bibirnya. " _Yeah I'm good,_ aku sungguh tidak merebut kekasihmu karena aku bahkan tidak punya kekasih."

" _Sorry dude,_ kau benar-benar mirip. Oh, kau Jung Jaehyun kan? Tamu _mr._ Leechaiyapornkul juga? Aku Johnny Seo dari Amerika," Jaehyun memicingkan mata, ia tidak terlalu mengenal tamu-tamu yang datang ke acara ini. Tapi mengapa sosok di hadapannya ini malah mengaku mengenalinya? "Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?" tanya Jaehyun curiga.

Johnny memasang senyum palsu, " _Absolutely not,_ tapi aku memiliki beberapa _broadcast station_ di Amerika _._ Kami punya segmen K-Lovers dan kau beberapa kali diliput, kau tahu JJent sangat terkenal bukan? Dan skandalmu dengan member _boyband_ itu.." tentu saja bohong, memang ada segmen K-Lovers tapi mana Johnny perduli? Konten acara itu bukan tanggung jawabnya, sudah ada pihak yang menangani. Untung saja JJent memang sangat terkenal karena mereka salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea. Dan Johnny sengaja ingin menyindir Jaehyun soal skandalnya, ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi Jaehyun.

Dan reaksinya.. entah mengapa membuat Johnny sedikit merasa tidak enak. Jaehyun nampak sangat menyesal, tapi mungkin itu hanya penglihatan Jaehyun saja. Lantas kalau ia menyesal mengapa ia menjalin hubungan dengan Chaeyeon, eh tapi Jaehyun bilang ia tidak punya hubungan apapun. Ini membingungkan.. sungguh.

"Skandal itu sudah berlalu lama, dan.. itu tidak seperti yang media kira, kebanyakan hanya asumsi yang salah. Oh maaf, aku tidak menyindir perusahaanmu tuan Seo, media Korea sendiri yang salah jadi pasti berita salahnya menyebar. Member _boyband_ itu tidak seperti tuduhan orang-orang, dia baik."

Jawabannya membuat Johnny terdiam, gatal sekali mulutnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh. "Lantas mengapa dia meninggalkan grupnya? Apa kau tahu dimana dia saat ini?" Jaehyun menggeleng, "Jujur aku tidak tahu alasannya dan dimana dia pergi. Ah.. kita berbicara terlalu banyak, itu privasinya."

"Oh, ya kau benar. Maaf sudah meninjumu tanpa alasan tuan Jung Jaehyun. Aku malu sekali, sampai jumpa?" Johnny berkata garing, Jaehyun memaksakan seulas senyum. " _Sajangnim,_ kau baik-baik saja? Apa masuk angin anda kambuh? Atau anda pusing? Kita harus ke dokter mengobati luka anda," sekretaris Jaehyun berkata dalam bahasa Korea, Johnny harus pura-pura tidak mengerti atau Jaehyun akan curiga. Memang marganya Korea, namun tetap saja ia mengenalkan diri dari Amerika. Jaehyun tidak boleh tahu hal ini, ia harus meminta bantuan Lucas untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyerin, nanti aku obati sendiri lukanya. Dan aku sudah tidak masuk angin lagi, aku bahkan ingin sekali makan _seafood._ " Jaehyun melangkah ke mobilnya diikuti Hyerin, sepertinya pemuda itu menyetir sendiri. "Tapi _sajangnim_ kita baru saja makan siang kan? Bukannya anda bilang tidak suka _seafood_ akhir-akhir ini? _Sajangnim? Sajangnim?!_ Aish baiklah kita ke restauran _seafood,_ tapi jangan muntah di tempat ya,"

Sampai mobil itu meninggalkan parkiran, Johnny masih berdiri di tempat. Mengapa.. Jaehyun terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang ngidam? Bahkan daripada Taeyong yang mengidamnya tidak masuk akal seperti pakai baju _minion_ kembar. Apakah…

"Lucas, selidiki lebih jauh soal Jaehyun dan skandalnya. Aku tunggu, tidak perlu terburu-buru kau bisa habiskan waktumu dengan keluargamu, hanya aku harap kau benar-benar membantuku mencarinya." Setelah mendengar Lucas berkata 'iya' Johnny mematikan panggilannya, dan beralih menghubungi orang lain.

"Halo dokter Jessica, iya aku Johnny. Aku ada di luar negeri makanya kode negaranya berbeda, uhm.. mungkinkah ketika seseorang hamil pihak suaminya lah yang mengalami keanehan—err kau tahu maksudku ngidam, begitulah. Apa mungkin? Hah? Apa katamu? Oh tidak.. sepupuku yang hamil tapi suaminya yang menderita _morning sickness._ Ya, bukan soal Taeyong. Oke maaf mengganggu dokter,"

Dan jawaban Jessica, sama sekali tidak mampu meluruskan untaian benang kusut di dalam otak Johnny. Apa yang terjadi kali ini?

 **TBC**

Yeaaayyy akhirnya bisa update;_; minggu depan dede leo aka mark lee lahir huraaay maaf ya ada chapt ini sebelum lahiran. Kan gaenak tiba-tiba lahir XD disini aku ngenalin beberapa character baru looh.

Ada Ten, adeknya Ten alias Tern, Seulgi sebagai kakak Taeyong, Chaeyeon (waa saya itu chaeyeon jaehyun shipper tersembunyi sampe bikin fmv mereka, padahal tetep shipperin jaeyong johnyong WKWK tapi serius selain dk yuju, chaeyeon jaehyun itu straight ship aku maafkan:( ) dan welcome Lucas & Jungwoo to the fam yuhuu! Kenapa Jungwoo aku jadiin baby sementara Lucas jadi asisten Johnny? Jawabannya karena pengen WKWKKW. Gapapa sih padahal pantes juga Lucas jadi baby karena mukanya mirip Taeyong dan karena mirip Taeyong dia bisa mirip Seulgi juga. Tapi yaudah aku pengennya gitu XD abis Jungwoo imut mukanya, kalau Lucas misterius bisa jadi hacker gitu si uki wkwk.

Naaah kedepannya enakan mana? Update ff ini pas mark lahir(?) atau update ff mind if I knock in? kalau yg a pretty boy sabar dulu ya hehe XD tapi kayanya lama lagi updatenya maklum udah bab 3 aku dan minggu utsnya baruuu aja selesai;_; udah kaya mayat hidup ke kampus lol. Gasabar nct life osaka XD btw happy belated birthday dek jenooo! Jangan sexy sexy ya dek, noona bangkotan ini nanti jadi makin pedofil:( eh sumpah ya nct dream membangkitkan sisi pedo, masa kalau liat chenle berasa makin pengen punya anak Ya Allah dek. So cuteee uuu. Tidak perbedaan umur ini membuat saya stress /ngesot di kaki papa sooman/

Btw sumpah inkigayo kmrn favorit akuuu! Mino jisoo doyoung HUAHAHAHAH doyoung stress kali ya ngadepin 4d nya anak YG. Mungkin dalam pikiran dia 'Ternyata dalemnya YG kaya gini, untung ya ada di SM. Eh tapi ga untung juga sih /inget kelakuan absurd hyung dan dedenya/' itu sumpah mino jisoo ngerusak image YG aja, sabar ya young wkwkwk.

Apalagi ya yang pengen aku bahas.. eeehhh kalau yang punya grup nct/jaeyong masukin aku dong;_; add aja athiya064 btw kangen ga sih sama nct kok kangen yes:( alhamdulillah dek echan kemarin ceria di ultah jeno. Terus ALLAHUAKBAR dorm nct rapi bangeetttttt lebih rapi daripada rumah aku yang selalu dibersihin mama. Ketata banget, gila itu dorm lady nct yang rapi atau efek mas lider tiwaytrek? Masa setrikaan sama febreeze aja ketata gitu, buku juga, masalahnya dorm cowo bukan cewe meennnn! Kalau emang ga punya ocd mustahil bisa serapi itu (rapi bukan bersih, kalau bersih itu bisa dibersihin tapi kalau rapi ragu banget cowo satu rt tinggal barengan barang-barangnya ga kocar kacir aku di kos aja kaya kapal pecah males bgt rapiin alibi capek padahal nct pasti lebih capek) masa gapernah diapa apain dormnya:( gilaaa subhanallah kalah banget. Btw ngakak markhyuck ft taeyong nonton conjuring, ga salah woi sama taeyong yang takut sendirian WKWKKWKW. Yang ada malem pasti tuh lider ngusel ngusel bang taeil hahahah.

Btw johnjae makin ga aturan ya di ennana, ganteng bgt! Duh bingung ngobrolin apa lagi. Panjang bgt authornotenya /dibunuh reader/

Sudah review ya guys plsplspls **review jusseyo** ^^


End file.
